Forbidden
by TypicalStories
Summary: After running away from my village, I was found by these two guys who are from some organization called Akatsuki. They wanted to recruit me. It didn't sound so bad. Until unpleasant things started happening. Like this scary snake guy who wants my body for starters. Jashin must hate me. And why did they want me anyway? I'm just a killer... Oh and by the way. I'm Yumi.
1. Chapter One - I Didn't Mean To

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto_

_**Claimer: **__I do own Yumi Nakamoto_

_**Warning: **__Rated T for further notice_

**Forbidden**

**Chapter One**

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could take me, away from them. My breath was running low and my legs were burning in ache but I couldn't stop, I had to get away.

"Come back here you little bitch!" I heard them yell after me just a few yards away from me, but I kept running. No matter what. I had hit my head hard against the boulder, then again, I didn't let it stop me from getting back up though my vision was a bit blurry now.

"Wait until we get our hands on you, your dead meat bitch!" the voices scream again motivating me to run even faster ignoring my pain and the blood flowing down my forehead, I made a sharp to my right almost knocking my shoulder into a tree in the process but I keep going. Making my way up the slope of leaves I try to think of a decent hiding place knowing far from well that I couldn't keep running forever. I glanced around my surroundings trying to think fast but with all anxiety going through my head I just couldn't.

"I see her, come here you little monster!" a male voice yelled with sound of leaves shuffling behind, without thinking I dash forward through the woods. Putting all my strength into my feet to get away, I felt a feather tug on my shirt causing my insides to explode in terror.

"I've got you now you little bitch." the man said in a low demonic voice so close to my ear it sent shivers up my body and tears down my eyes, so in fright, I take a quick turn to left causing me to stumble a bit from the swift motion. I sprinted down the aisle of trees hearing rustling leaves behind me getting closer and closer, I choked out a sob in fear because of this. They're gonna catch me.

I was so blinded by my tears, I didn't notice the thump under my feet. I soon find myself tumbling down a really steep hill. I feel pain in my left leg so I assumed that I must have dislocated it but I ignore it for now as I'm trying to protect my head from another hard impact. My body comes to a sudden halt as it collides into a large tree, my whole back evoking in agonizing pain.

"She's just down there, I lost here when she fell. Go around because this hill is steep!" the voice yells from atop of the hill and I take this to my advantage to try picking myself off the ground. It was an unfortunate fail when a sudden pain over takes me and I slump back down.

"Come on Yumi." I warned myself knowing if I don't get up now they would kill me. I sucked in a hazy breath, planting my hand firmly on the ground and lifted my body up immediately feeling the pain stab at me but I try my best to ignore it. I was able to lift myself up to my feet even though I could feel my body starting to lose balance so I shift my arm up to hold the tree for stabilization.

"She's just this way, she took a hard fall so she can't be that far!" the voice yells causing my insides to rapidly feel up in fear, I stumble back making sure to keep my balance as I run in the opposite direction. I weakingly jog past the trees trying to find something, anything, to help me. I was in distress but I couldn't call out for help, who would help a monster.

I peered around quickly knowing I was losing precious time, I could hear them closing in on me. Walking up a few more feet I noticed something to the right of my eye, gazing in that direction and I realize it was a rather large tree. But the thing was, the tree had a minor hole at the bottom of it which was half way covered with leaves. Maybe this could help.

"She's this way come on, we have to catch that bitch!" the voice called out only a few yards away so without thinking I dove forward landing on scraped knees and started digging out the leaves. Once it had a big enough gap I shoved my body through, only to land with a rather hard thud on the rock ground underneath. I laythere, with my heart beating ten times faster as I hear their foot steps practically over me.

I lie still while the leaves effortlessly pile over me with the wind, there was many thumps so I knew they were in groups. I bet it was a mob, but instead of the pitch forks and torches they had kunais and scrolls.

"We have to split up, she's weak so she couldn't have gotten far because I can still sense her chakra. You 5 go this way and the others come with me. We can't lose her. Let's go!" the deep demonic voice called out in command, a short "Hai" was heard before the sounds of thumps slowly eased their way away from me. My sigh in relief turned into a sob as I realized my position, I'll never get out of here. They won't stop until they've found me, whats the use.

2 minutes later...

5 minutes later...

20 minutes later...

an hour later ...

I had last track after a while, my body to numb in pain to move. I couldn't even swap away the leaves from my face without my muscles twisting up in agony. After my third attempt of moving failed I just slumped down in defeat with tears rising up in my eyes. I'm gonna die, either in this hole or out there with them. A couple of minutes pasted and I found my eyes taking control as they started closing themselves in exhaustion. Not to soon after, I fell into a deep, but not so pleasant sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Thud<em>

_Thud_

_Thud_

I woke up terrified to the sound of soft leave crunching foot steps that I could tell by the noise they were at least 3 yards away. I stayed completely still hoping they would over look my defeated and bruised body just once more, I peered through the small hole next to me to see it was in fact daylight out. Just my luck now my chances of being killed are decreasing in size.

"I don't why you insist on going for a walk this early in the morning." a male voice said and by the sound of foot steps I knew he only had one partner with him. I shifted uncomfortably in my place, due to the amount of pain my back is receiving with these sticks prodding into it.

"I don't remember inviting you along, did I?" a rather deep voice stated back sarcastically and with each step they came closer and closer to me making my heart drop into an endless pit of no return. I'm dead for sure. I tried to scoot backwards to get more distance away from them but my face drops in temperature when the sound of a stick breaks, loudly. The noise coming from me.

The foot steps suddenly stop and I knew right than and there I was a goner, I feel the tears start coming out but I don't dare break a sob. There was still hope.

"Somebody is here with us, and I'm predicting an S-rank with how strong their chakra is." the deep voice said lowly with no emotion in his voice. I tried to stay still as their feet walked slowly past until they stopped a few feet away, with their backs turned. With my curiosity getting the best of me I slowly and cautiously lean forward ignoring the aching pain, I just had to see what they looked like. I was only able to acknowledge their wardrobe attire, long black cloaks with high collars and red clouds plastered on it, before my arms finally gave out of me and I fall loudly into the leaves.

'Now they definitely know where I am.' I thought to myself in terror, backing away as far as I could into the corner of the tree trembling in fear. I watched closely as their feet made their way towards me, my soul sinking deeper with each step they took, I felt even more tears come to my eyes along with short choked sobs exiting my mouth.

"Please ... leave me alone." my voice croaked at them my sobs getting in the way of my speech in defeat. I watched the man to my left slowly descends to his knees, leaves crunching under him, and then craned his back down so he could peer into the hole and straight at me. My eyes widen in fear along with surprise when I see his face, he was extraordinary. He was abnormally tall with a strong figure but that didn't out weigh the fact that he was blue, and to top it all off he had gills along the side of his face next to his small fish like eyes, he kind of reminded me of a shark I suppose.

"Hey there kid, what are doing in here. Why don't you come out." he tried to reassure me with his hand out in order to grab me, just the gesture brought back horrid memories as I jumped back in instinct.

"S-stay away." I sobbed out trying to get as far as I could away from him but the hole was but so small and the fact that his arm was long enough to fill he easily grabbed my arm immediately pulling me out. I start sobbing loudly trying my best to get away, my arms and body flailing in defense not caring for my pain right now.

"Hey! Kid, calm down!" the blue man tried to calm me down with his grip tight on my arm as he failed terribly.

"Let me go! NOW!" I screamed in sorrow and all of a sudden my insides burst with this new-found feeling. The man looked shocked for moment but his reaction is cut off swiftly into a painful one as he lets me go with a grunt. I took that chance to take off into the woods with a slight limp to my leg from the dislocation last night, I glanced behind me to notice that they weren't chasing me so I allowed myself to slow down to collect myself. That was close.

"Hn." the deep voice said behind me and a shock look draws across my face as I spin just as I turned around to see the other male partner hovering over me with dark black eyes and long raven hair to match. I slowly step back in fear just to be met with a clothed surface, I gaze up and it was none other than the blue man. I jerk back quickly in fear, unfortunately, I messed up my footing and landed on my bottom. I slid back trying to create distance between me and ... these people. They looked at each other than back at me and my feared look on my face.

"Please ... leave me alone. I'm begging." I sobbed in a plea, shrinking back against a tree crying in both pain and fear. They looked at each other once more as if they were making an agreement before looking at me with a determined look.

"Hey hey, it's okay we aren't gonna hurt you kid. We are just trying to help." the blue man said calmly as he leaned down on one knee with his hands, plus the injured one, up in surrender, I still pull back at him with a sob. I looked closely at his face and notice the reassuring look in his eye and with warming smile on his face, I feel myself calm down a bit as my sobs turn into soft sniffles.

"Why don't we start over, my names Kisame and this is my partner Itachi. Whats your name?" he asked calmly with a trustful look on his face, I thought to myself in consideration. I didn't know whether to listen to my mind that was telling me run or my heart who was telling me answer.

I went with my heart.

"Y-Yumi ... Yumi N-Nakamoto." I sniffed lightly in response with my gaze fixed tightly on the, Kisame smiled warmingly again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yumi, I noticed that your injured quiet badly. Can you tell me what happened?" he requested for an answer as he sat down fully in front of me with a curious look planted upon his face like he really wanted to know. I thought about the risks of telling him, would he turn me in, would he kill me himself. I don't even know. But I took the chance.

"I was running away." I replied quietly still not sure if I could trust him, I notice his friend, Itachi, staring at me with a blank look on his face. What was he thinking of, I couldn't think about it to long because I was pulled back into reality when Kisame started speaking.

"Why were you running?" his face was still holding its curious but this time his eyes were speaking in confusion more, I lie back a little against the tree feeling a bit more relaxed now.

"I-I was running from them." I gulped suddenly remembering that I was out in the open where they could find, I started glancing around trying to see if they in range of us. I saw that Kisame noticed what I was doing and quickly reassured me.

"It's okay. Your safe with us. Now who were you running from?" he questioned yet again as if he were a reporter of some sort, I slowly bring my knees up to my chest but I wince in pain. Forgetting about my dislocated leg at the moment, I looked at Kisame once I was set in a comfortable position.

"I was running from the people, my village." I told him quietly, averting my eyes to the ground, a shudder coming over me when my village was mentioned.

"Why were you running from your village?" Kisame asked me this time complete curiosity in his voice leaving behind his reassuring one, I look down as I answered.

"Because they were going to kill me." once said I could feel the tension in the air along with the feeling of eyes on me but I didn't dare look up into there judgemental eyes.

"Why would they want to kill you? What did you do that could be that bad?" he questioned me this time with a hint of doubt in his voice. I couldn't hold it in anymore, my tears started flowing out but I kept myself together enough to answer.

"Because I killed him."

Kisame's face showed nothing while his eyes held plain shock, it didn't stop him from saying what he had to say.

"Who did you kill?" he asked with more determination in his face, I continued to sob at the memory of my mistake.

"The Raikage."

There wasn't a sound after that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yea sorry about the depressing part I didn't know how else to start this story but I promise further on it won't be as ... well it won't be like this that much I promise. :) Thanks for reading. R&amp;R plz<strong>_


	2. Chapter Two - Discussions

_**Recap**_

_"Why were you running from your village?" Kisame asked me this time complete curiosity in his voice leaving behind his reassuring one, I look down as I answered._

_"Because they were going to kill me." once said I could feel the tension in the air along with the feeling of eyes on me but I didn't dare look up into there judgemental eyes._

_"Why would they want to kill you? What did you do that could be that bad?" he questioned me this time with a hint of doubt in his voice. I couldn't hold it in anymore, my tears started flowing out but I kept myself together enough to answer._

_"Because I killed him." _

_Kisame's face showed nothing while his eyes held plain shock, it didn't stop him from saying what he had to say._

_"Who did you kill?" he asked with more determination in his face, I continued to sob at the memory of my mistake._

_"The Fourth Raikage." _

_There wasn't a sound after that._

**Forbidden**

**Chapter Two**

"I didn't mean to do it. I-I swear, it was an accident." I burst into sobs when I felt there stares on me after a moment of judgemental silence. I kept my eyes down, afraid of what I'd see if I looked up. Would they try to kill me like they did? Would they turn me in? I was so scared now.

"Why did you kill him?" this time Kisame's partner, Itachi, asked with no sign of emotion in his voice. I felt a little hesitant at first, not sure if I should keep going but what was the point of stopping now. They already knew so much already.

"I-I don't know. All I remember is that I was fighting them because they were going to execute me that day a-and when the R-raikage was about to kill me ... something just happened. Something really dark took over me and the n-next thing I knew ... h-he was on the ground, along with the other g-guards." I explained to them as my sniffs came in with my speech but I knew they understood me. I sat still waiting for their responses but all I got was pure silence so I didn't say anything with only my rapid breathing being heard. That was until I felt arms came around me and picking me up bridal style. I jerked around a bit trying to get free but I was to weak to move, I just shut down from exhaustion.

"Hey it's okay, we are just taking you with us back to the base. We're gonna get you fixed up." I heard Kisame calmly tell and I slowly relaxed myself having no other choice but to believe them. I rest my head side ways on his chest due to my strength giving out and I closed my eyes listening to the sound of his heart beat. It felt calm and soon I found myself dozing off but I didn't allow myself sleep, not with this question still in my head.

"Kisame." is all I said to catch his attention, he glanced down at me for a mere second only to look back up so he could watch where he was going. Or he just didn't want to look up at me, both a maybe answer.

"Yea kid." he said making my heart beat warmly at my nickname, one that didn't hurt my feelings for once.

"Why are guys helping me?" I question quietly as my eyes started closing themselves without my consent, I stayed awake as long as I could though to hear his answer.

"You'll find out soon, just get your rest kid." is all he told me before my mind and body finally shut down, into a deep slumber. I hope I hope I could trust these guys.

* * *

><p>I woke up again, not to noise, but to my dismay. I looked around at my surroundings to find that I was in a bedroom, and me being placed on a bed. I gazed down to see my clothes have been changed from dirty old ones to a plain black T-shirt and capris, both being baggy on me but it was still something. I lifted myself up only to be brought back down as I felt the soreness take over my body, which brought to my next thing. I suck in a deep breath as I tried again and this time succeeding, I brought my legs over the edge of the bed. Bringing myself to my feet careful I realized the pain in my leg had decreased but it still hurt putting pressure on it.<p>

I limped my way to the first door handle I could come within reach of and opened it only to come to realize it was a bathroom, I stepped inside analyzing the place as if I didn't know what a bathroom was. I glanced in the mirror, my first time actually seeing myself in so long, and the sight before made me gasp. I had a huge bruise on my temple that ended at the middle of my cheek, cuts on my lip on other cheekbone along with bandages around my upper head where I had impacted it. My short brown hair was a bit unruly with the bandages on it and I noticed that I had a deep cut on my left eye brown that ended at the top of my eye.

Due to my height and the placement of the mirror that all I could analyze of myself so I went ahead and slowly left out the bathroom, right back into the room. I inspected around the room until my eyes landed upon the second door that was located promptly across the room from me. I limped over to it, opening it slowly making sure to gaze in the hallway for any pass people, when the coast was clear I quietly limped out closing the door behind with a soft click. I casted an eye around the narrow hallways to see the walls had more doors along it on both sides meaning there must be more rooms, meaning more people.

Trying to be quiet as possible, I limped my way to the next which was diagonal from me. I leaned against the door handle and slowly twisted it in caution hoping no body was in there. Just to my luck, no one was and I examined the room to see it was the same as the other one. Finding no need to be in here I closed it back to the way it was as slowly as possible behind me, immediately looking down the hallway for the next door. Ignoring the rest of the doors predicting that they were all bedrooms, I made my down the hallway with my guard up. When I came to a door different from all the others I grabbed the handle and twisted only to find out it was locked.

Breathing out in frustration I limped the rest of the way down hoping to find another door that hopefully wasnt locked. Coming up to a similar door as before I grabbed it handle twisting it again as slowly and to my luck it was unlocked. I opened it to see it lead into a empty dinning room with a huge table in it with chairs going around it. I stepped inside and explore the perimeter until I come another door that was on the same wall as the other one. On the next wall was another door, yet it wasn't a door, it was those kind of doors that you see in a restauraunt. The ones that lead into the kitchen.

With my tummy rumbling I take no interest in the other door and limp toward the kitchen hoping there was a quick snack in there. I pushed up open the door gazing inside the spacious room to my advance, I looked around until my eyes landed upon the refrigerator which stood full attention across from me. My tummy instantly rumbling at the imagination of food stored in there. I limped quickly over to the fridge opening it with a little strength due to how big it was and immediately started browsing the selections. When I found nothing I moved onto the cabinets since the freezer was to far up from my reach.

I opened the first cabinet closes to the fridge to find all types of snacks in it, from candy bars to oatmeal cookies. I hungrily decided to go with the chocolate bar after all it was the first thing in grip, I tore open the corner of the wrapper and instantly start devouring it. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten anything other than berries from the woods. And i've been eating berries for a good week now.

"Hey you guys did you see Yumi, the little kid, she's not in my room." I heard a familiar voice, Kisame's, say back into the hallway and knowing he had more with them made me a bit scared. So without thinking I dropped the candy bar and looked for somewhere to hide, but not watching my surroundings I knocked my arm into a kitchen knife block container causing it to fall over onto the floor with a loud band. Knowing they were on the way in here I went for the nearest cabinet which was diagonal from the snack contained one, opened it, and crawled inside. Closing it quickly and soundless as possible I remained calm and quiet as I possibly could when I heard there foot steps enter the kitchen.

"Well, I can tell she was in here and by the looks of it must have been hungry." I heard Kisame say as if he were talking to somebody. I listened as their footsteps walked around the kitchen in attempt of finding me and with hidden I had chosen that had been filled with chips I had to stay pin straight still.

"Yumi, kid, you can come on out. We aren't gonna hurt you." I heard Kisame's voice call out brought me to some sort of ease so with a bit of hesitance I gently push open the cabinet door slowly to make myself known. I didn't have to push the door open all the way since a blue hand opened it all the way, already knowing it was Kisame's.

He leaned down on one knee before coming into full view so I could see him, with his arms extended out he carefully pulled out gently placing me on my feet. I notice someone standing behind him but Kisame was blocking my view. I felt a presence behind me making me turn around to see a man standing there, he had a mask on his face only showing his christmas colored eyes only. He also had so many stitches on his arms that it scared me a little. I clung onto Kisame's cloak tightly, crawling behind him in fear causing Kisame to chuckle in amusement.

"You even scare little girls without even trying." he laughed in enjoyment causing the strange man in front of him to glare in anger which only scared me more.

"How can I scare you but this guy can't? He fuc-" the strange man tried to question me in surprise, unfortunately he is cut off when Kisame bravely cut.

"Hey! Language she is a kid." Kisame warned as if he thought I didn't know what he was going to say, I've heard every bad word in the curse word industry. They were yelled to me every torturous day of my life.

"Hm, whatever. Anyways, what are going to do this with kid until Leader gets back?" the man asked him with irritation in his voice and an annoyed look in his eye, I feel Kisame arm go around the back him placing his on my small back. He pushed me back in front of him much to my protest until I was in front of the strange man who hovered over me like a tower. I craned my neck up to look up at him, right into his eyes which were staring right back.

"I guess I'll just show her around, hey Yumi this is Kakuzu. He is a friend of mine, he doesn't bite." Kisame chuckled lightly at his last comment but neither of us laugh, both of us practically in a staring contest until I break the silence as I slowly raise my hand up to him in greeting.

"Hi ... I'm Yumi." I greeted slowly in caution at what he would do but to my surprise he accepted my hand quite nicely with an amused look on his face.

"Kakuzu and I have one rule: don't touch my money." and with that he turned swiftly to his right, exiting the room out the door diagonal from the kitchen door. How many doors did they have, I thought to myself not long when a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was trustworthy blue.

"Come let's go introduce you to the others, they can't wait to meet you kid." Kisame told me with a grin planted on his face showing off his white shark teeth making me even more astound. Was this man born a shark? I watched as he quickly turned around, heading toward the door Kakuzu left out of not even a minute ago. He was walking to fast compared to my limping so I had to switch to another resort.

"Uh Kisame?" I called out nervously in hope he won't be irritated at me for asking, he turned toward with eyes brows raised in question making gaze down at my fiddling thumbs.

"C-could you carry me, please. My leg still uh h-hurts." I looked up at him in hope he would say yes, limping on one leg was starting to exhaust me. Kisame only pulled out another grin, making his way to me he used to pick me up and I wrapped my arms instantly around his unclothed neck. My legs were lined up with the side of his body while his arm supported me by wrapping around my thighs tightly, I felt like a baby but it didn't bother me for long as he started walking out the kitchen.

We walked down a short narrow hallway as before but this one didn't contain so many bedroom doors, at the end of the hallway were two facing doors both of them a bit large in width. Taking the door to his left he stepped inside into what looked to be a living room, it contained a large black leather sofa, a few black single chairs and medium size TV in front of it. It looked nice in my opinion, we walked into the room and I noticed the place was occupied by 3 people; Itachi, a man with short red hair, and a tall white-haired man. Itachi sat in the single chair reading a book with the same exact boredom as before while the other 2 men sat on the coach with their backs to us.

"Hey guys, look who I brought." Kisame called out causing all the 3 men to gaze at us, their eyes averting to me when first noticed. I feel a bit nervous under their stares like they were trying to burn me with it. I looked down keeping my eyes focused on Kisame's shoulder concentrating on just that and nothing else.

"I see she woke up." I heard Itachi say with a bit of amusement in his voice I swiftly looked at him finding him looking at me as if he were examining me, I chose to look at the men on the coach to find them doing the same thing. I felt as if I were on display or something.

"Oh she's the brat you've been talking about, Yumi right?" the silver haired man asked Kisame in direct, I didn't mind the brat part since I've been called way worse back then.

"Yes, I-I'm Yumi." I answered before Kisame could, I was trying to be a little bit more brave but with the way their eyes were on me I quickly say the next part with my head back down.

"It's n-nice to meet you." I fiddled lightly with my thumbs out of habit, since I usually did this when I was nervous or shy. I was both at the moment.

"And **she** killed the Raikage, I find that hard to believe." chuckled the silver haired man causing tears to well up in my eyes from just the mention of his name and I feel Kisame tense up at my light sniff.

"Shut up, Hidan." Kisame warned the silver haired man, Hidan, who just shrugged his response like he didn't really care at all. I blink my tears away so they wouldn't see which didn't really do anything since the sound of my sniffs gave it away easily.

"I'll be back later." Kisame growled at Hidan before turning around exiting out the door with a tearful me still in grip, once we make it outside he sets me down lightly on the hallway floor. I reach up quickly and start wiping my tears away, wincing slightly when I touched my bruise.

"Hey it's okay, Hidan was just being a douche. Don't worry he's always like that, we know it wasn't your fault." Kisame tried to cheer me up which did help a little since I felt my tears come to light stop. I looked up Kisame to discover his comforting smile and reassuring eyes gazing at me with kneeled knees, I slowly pulled a smile on my face telling him I was okay.

"Wanna go meet Konan, she's a nice woman?" Kisame questioned kneeling back this time collecting me up in his arms back into the position I was before.

"Yes please." I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck this time place my head lightly on his shoulder.

"Alright let's go kid." he chuckled in return, grabbing the door handle across from us and opened it. He stepped in and I immediately recognized the place as the hallway I was in before, I looked around in shock a bit but didn't say anything as we made our way down a few doors, coming to a sudden stop at the 4th door down. He knocked on it and not soon after a pretty woman with short blue hair, and a nice rose placed in it, opened up a smile coming to her face when her eyes landed on me.

"Oh this must be Yumi, it's nice to meet you." Konan smiled and I instantly liked her, especially since I haven't met nice woman in a while.

"Hi Konan, it's nice to meet you." I waved lightly at her picking my head to give her a smile in response, she giggled at me.

"When is Leader getting back so when discuss about it?" asked Kisame with a serious look on his face this time, Konan showing the same instantly and I tensed up a bit at this.

"He'll be back probably around dinner time." she answered quietly making me a little more tensed, what were they going to do. Discuss what?

"D-discuss what?" my curiosity getting the better of me, they turned their heads to me before putting a smile on.

"Oh it's nothing bad, it's just business. Nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise." Kisame promised me and I couldn't help but feel a smile pull to my face, it's like I could trust him no matter what. He reminded of a big brother I never had.

"Okay" I uttered quietly to him, Konan only smiled even more warmly at if that was possible.

"Why don't you take her for a while Konan I've got to go some stuff?" Kisame asked her bringing me down my feet lightly again so I could walk to her, which I did with a bit of hesitation though. Kisame walked down the hallway and back through the door from where we came.

"Alright, hey Yumi you wanna go get something to eat from the kitchen?" Konan questioned me as I grabbed hold of hand, I gave a simple nod in response but I'm sure my growling tummy gave it away. She giggled at me, leading me back towards the kitchen that was still left the way it was before.

"Do you want some Macaroni and Cheese?" she offered me holding up the microwave item and my eyes quickly lightened, giving her a direct answer. Konan smiled as she placed me on the aisle in the kitchen before she bent down opening the cabinet next to me and pulled out a pan.

"So how old are you, Yumi?" she asked as dumped the macaroni shells in the boiling water on the stove, trying to make conversation with me and I didn't mind.

"I'm 7." Konan looked a bit surprised when she heard my answer like she was expecting something different. How old did I look?

"I thought you were 5 or something because of your height." Konan commented with a giggle, she had a pretty laugh it felt soothing.

"Yea, I'm just that short." I blushed in embarrassment, I've been picked on a lot for my height but it did have an advantage when I hid in small places. It was only thing I didn't mind getting picked on that much.

"Here you go missy, nice and hot." Konan announced after a while of silence presenting me a bowl of delicious steamy macaroni and cheese. My taste buds were practically sweating in desire as she placed the bowl in my hands with a spoon poking out of it.

"Thank you Konan." I thanked her sweetly, carefully blowing the macaroni then placed a spoonful in my mouth. My mouth blew up in paradise, it tasted so good.

"Your welcome missy." she smiled leaning against the counter in front with her arms crossed, I looked up from my meal to see her giving me a curious look.

"Uh Yumi, do you mind me asking, how long have you been running from your village." she questioned me cautiously and I feel my insides churn up at the memories, all those months I had lived all alone. My eyes started stinging but I pushed the tears back

"Ever since I was 6." was all I said placing my head down, I took another bite of my macaroni ignoring the lump in my throat when I swallowed.

"It started when I was 5 I think, I umm, I had been outside playing on the swing set and these two boys came up to me. They would pick on me everyday so I knew why they were there, but this time it was different." I stopped there my throat feeling as if it were swelling up inside me, Konan noticed and quickly started comforting me.

"It's okay you don't have to continue." she tried to tell me but I shook my head protest, I had to get this off my chest I just had to tell someone.

"No it's okay. So um, that day they come to me they didn't say their mean words like they usually do. Instead they started hitting me, telling me how I was a monster of some sort and how I shouldn't even be on this earth. They were punching and kicking one boy had sprained my wrist from twisting it, it hurt so bad. So after a while of kicking I screamed out for them to stop but they didn't, I thought they were gonna kill me. But something happened, something dark took over me and the next thing I knew ... the boys... were on the ground... dead." I explained to her not holding it in anymore as my sobs came out, Konan wrapped her arms around me in comfort. I instantly wrap my arms around her neck as I continued on.

"A-and so when the village found about their deaths t-they instantly went looking for the killer but no body knew who i-it was except me, I-I kept quiet though because I was afraid of what they would have done to me. But it d-didn't stop there, a while after I turned 6 these two people in w-wierd masks came up to me one day and knocked me out. When I woke up I found out I was in my village's p-prison and they told me I was being sent to execution for the murder of those boys. I told them I didn't m-mean to do it but they didn't listen, so on the day of execution the R-raikage came in with more people in wierd masks. H-he told me I must be punished for my actions but I tried to tell them I didn't do it on purpose, but they still wouldn't listen. So when he was about to kill me I felt something inside my burst and that's when the darkness took over again but this time I went unconscious with it." I cried into her neck as I told her the horrid memories of my past.

"When I woke up I found that everyone one in the room was dead, even the Raikage. So I escaped the village before they found out what happened and I've been running from them ever since, I tried to go to different village but they attempted to do the same thing. All the villages did. They wouldn't believe me when I told I was sorry, I didn't mean to kill all those people. I'm so sorry." I wailed into her shirt pretty sure it was wet now with my water works, but I couldn't stop I had to let everything out. Konan patted my back in comfort which a helped a little but not enough to stop my tears, she probably thinks I'm a monster now.

"Hey it's okay, your safe with us now. No one is gonna hurt you alright." she calmed me down and after a while I did due to my eyes soon running out of tears, I wipe my eyes breathing heavily. Konan rubbed my shoulders while mumbling comforting words to me, that really helped as I was know my tears coming into short sniffs.

"Thank you, for being so nice to me. Especially Kisame, he is really nice." I said in appreciation and honesty, they were the most nicest people I have met in ... actually they were the first people to ever be nice to me.

"No problem dear, Kisame would have loved to help you. You kind of remind him of his little sister he told us." she smiled and I couldn't help but giggle at this, it was nice to be felt as family. After a while Konan went ahead and grabbed a cloth to clean my face with, lightly going over my bruise so I wouldn't wince. she lifted me down from the counter and when I was on my feet I gave her hug which surprised her a bit but she hugged me back tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered before letting go my grip on her and smiled up at her, she grabbed my hand and we walked, well I limped, out of the kitchen and back to her room. She set me down on her bed when we entered and I didn't realize I was so tired until I felt my head hit the soft pillow.

"You need you rest, I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner so get some sleep missy." Konan whispered lightly to me in instruction, I nod my head in return turning over to my side with my eyes closing in unknown tiredness. Well I haven't slept properly in months so it wasn't a surprise. Soon I found myself going into a true peaceful slumber, in an actual bed this time, and I couldn't have been happier.

I've never been happier.


	3. Chapter Three - Who Are You?

_**Recap**_

_"You need you rest, I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner so get some sleep missy." Konan whispered lightly to me in instruction, I nod my head in return turning over to my side with my eyes closing in unknown tiredness. Well I haven't slept properly in months so it wasn't a surprise. Soon I found myself going into a true peaceful slumber, in an actual bed this time, and I couldn't have been happier._

_I've never been happier._

**Forbidden**

**Chapter Three**

"Yumi-chan, oh Yumi-chan, wakey wakey!" I heard a distant voice in my head say to me though it was enough to wake me from my blessing sleep that I oh so am grateful for. I pushed open my eyes to find a blurring figure standing above me, when I saw it was a male one I instantly thought of my blue-skinned friend. I hope he was my friend.

"Kisame." my voice croaked out as the arms of the figure picked me up out of the warming covers and placed me on . I listened to a light chuckle ripple through my ears and it didn't sound familiar to Kisame's, this was a different person. I turned my towards the mysterious person to be met with nothing, except an orange swirly mask with a hole in it and the red clouded cloak on.

"W-who are you?" I asked a bit freaked out, I didn't know their was more here. I thought Kisame introduced me to everyone. Maybe he forgot about him, I was afraid he would be mean like those other guys but when he spoke it made me feel relaxed on the inside.

"My name is Tobi! Konan-chan sent me to come get Yumi-chan so Yumi-chan could come eat dinner with everyone!" he spoke in excitment with a tone that made me giggle at him, why was he speaking in 3rd person though. I didn't mind it though because the way he did made me laugh and I haven't laughed in a long while.

"Hello Tobi, do you know where Kisame is?" I questioned in as to why he got me instead of Kisame, not that I minded but still.

"Kisame-sempai is in Leader-sama's room talking about who knows what and while Konan-sempai was cooking she told Tobi to come get Yumi-chan since Tobi is a good boy!" he spoke loudly out as we made our way, well Tobi kind of skipped, down the empty he hallway and toward the dinning room where everybody must be waiting. Once we made it through the door Tobi started calling out excitedly again to the waiting people in the room who had an annoyed look when he walked in.

"Tobi is here with Yumi-chan because I'm is a good boy!" Tobi called out holding my hand and pulled me next to him even though I kind of already was, he raised my hand high enough to where my feet didn't touch the ground no more. Leaving me squirming a bit in discomfort but I let it go when I saw Konan coming up to me with a smile on her face.

"Good boy Tobi." Konan said causing Tobi to put me down as he started running around the room chanting how he was a good boy, it was really funny if you asked me. I smiled at Konan, watching her make her way to me before picking me up in her arms causing me to see everyone at the table. Did I mention the table was really high up?

I looked at the people near the table, minus the now sitting Tobi who was rubbing the back of his head in pain, to find them looking at me. I noticed that Hidan, the red-haired man, and Kakuzu were here with no Itachi or Kisame while the 2 other people who were looking at me I haven't seen before.

"Guys this is Yumi, Yumi this is the organization. Guys introduce yourself." Konan ordered to them with a warning tone in her voice but I didn't give it a second thought as I kept my head down a bit watching my fiddling thumbs. I raised my head as the man closest to my left started speaking, he had long blonde hair with blue eyes that had mascara surrounding it.

"I'm Deidara and I make artistic clay bombs so don't get on my bad side or i'll blow you up, and I'm partners with the annoying freak Tobi, un." Deidara introduced making me a bit freaked out, he wouldn't do that would he. Well hopefully I wouldn't have t find out. And why was he talking bad about Tobi?

"I'm Sasori, I believe in eternal life and I make puppets, I'm partners with Orochimaru." said the red-head in a bored tone as if he could care less, which he probably could.

"The names Hidan and don't forget it, bitch!" the man early before, Hidan declared out suddenly making me jump a bit in Konan's arm who gave him an irritated look in return, he just smirked as he leaned back in his chair. The one next to him was the man I saw in the kitchen earlier, Kakuzu, who just plainly looked at me.

"We've already met but I'll say it again, my name is Kakuzu and my partner is Hidan." he said nonchalantly as he gazed back at the table leaving me to gaze my eyes to the next person across the table, due to the two chairs next to him being empty, and onto Tobi who replied happily.

"My name is Tobi and I'm a good boy! My partner is Deidara-sempai!" he happily told, well yelled to me, causing everyone at the table to groan in annoyance. I thought it was a bit rude because Tobi seemed like a nice funny guy, I didn't see a reason to disrespect him like that. But then again, I haven't been here that long so I wouldn't know.

"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara growled in anger making me flinch once again and I listened as Tobi quieted down so the next person could go up, now this guy REALLY scared me. He reminded of a snake of some sort with long black and yellow eyes that had purple marks outlining it along his super pale skin. He was watching me with a wierd look in his eyes, I felt as if were trying to see inside my soul so I averted my eyes toward the table piece in front of him hopefully to make him stop.

"I'm Orochimaru and I must say you have very strong chakra coming from you, little one." Orochimaru smirked at me evilly in which I felt my insides twist in fear. Who was this guy? Did he naturally look this ... evil like? He had a look in his eye that made me tremble and I didn't like it one bit, not at all. I fixed my gaze on Konan quickly as he started to lick his slimy lips with his tongue which I undoubtedly found very creepy.

"Well why don't we start eating then, Yumi you can sit in Zetsu's seat since he doesn't eat with us. It's right next to Hidan." Konan instructed me sweetly not noticing my discomforted look upon my face, caused by the snake guy who I felt burning a hard gaze into my back. I shivered lightly as Konan set me down lightly on the floor before she walked off through the kitchen doors leaving me alone in front of these ... men. I hesitated at first but I made my way to the chair next to Hidan with a lighter limp than before, I could barely feel the pain now just a little sting, and turned to sit down next to him.

I finally took notice at how tall the table and chairs were when I faced a challenge, this chair had literally came to greeting with my lower torso. I thought for a moment to why chairs were this tall but I briefly forgot that it's been a while since I've sat in one so I guess it would take me by surprise. So using my arm strength I gently lifted myself onto the cushion seated chair, bring my right leg up first for support before I planted my bottom on the seat to find that I had a another problem. The table was a bit higher than me, it wasn't tall to the point I couldn't see over it, it was actually the thing I could do. See over it. The tip of the table met with the end of my small nose and I swore I could see every speck of wood and crumbs on it. This was outrageous, now what am I going to do? I hope they had a scroll book to help me.

I heard heavy chuckling next to me and my mind instantly snapped in realization that it was Hidan, I looked up at him to find that he was laughing at me and my situation. It didn't take a dummy to know that he was laughing at that since I noticed everyone looking at me in amusement.

"Having trouble, puny?" he asked in laughter and mockery which I found a bit mean, I know I was small with my height but it did come to it's advantages but then again it didn't really help with this one.

Ignoring him, I tried another method by bring my body carefully to my knees in hope of solution. It did help a bit with my chin now meeting the top of the table, it would have to do since I didn't have another choice. I turned my gaze up at Hidan who returned my look with a smirk and amusement set on his face, I looked away just to start fiddling with my fingers again. I really need to fix this habit.

"What village are you from?" I heard someone ask, surprised I snapped my to the owner just to find that it was from the slither man himself. I didn't know whether to answer him but with his wierd eyes on me with a patient look on his face I knew I had to answer for some reason.

"Kirigakure." I answered quietly to which I didn't know if he heard it but the nod of head told me he did, even that gesture creeped me out even more.

"How old are you?" he questioned this time a smirk pulling onto his face, I fidgeted with a my thumbs a bit more keeping my eyes averted to the table in front of him. Why was this guy so intimidating and he wasn't even doing anything.

"Seven." my conscience telling me to stop talking but I didn't know what would happen if I didn't answer so I kept on as did he.

"Ahhh young, very young I might say." he said in a menacing tone making my spine shiver in discomfort.

"Have you had any training?" he asked with a bit of hope in his voice but I shake my head in response keeping my head down looking at my lap. I felt his eyes on me and I didn't like it one bit, it felt wierd like he was trying to see my soul or something. His wierd eyes and pale skin made it even worse, he looked like an actual snake in my opinion.

"Alright guys dinners ready, go grab some. And don't grab alot Hidan I mean it." Konan burst through the door with two plates in her hand already and not even a second later everyone, except Sasori who sat with a bored expression, disappeared into the kitchen to prepare their food. Konan came over to me placing a plate of homemade macaroni in front of me with a light smile.

"I didn't know what else you liked so I just made you another plate of this." she explained, placing the smoking bowl of delicious macaroni in front of me, well of my face, and I inhaled the amazing aroma.

"It smells nice, thank you Konan." I thanked her with an appreciation grabbing the fork she handed me and started devouring the smooth tasting food once again with the same satisfying taste as before.

"Oh sorry that, I'll try to find some support next time." Konan gestured to my sitting n as she noted my neck straining to gulp down the food, not wanting to waste any on the floor not table. I shake off her concern with a small smile, chewing my food in delight.

"It's okay, really. It's just nice to have some place to sit. Thank you again." I said quietly with another set appreciation, this one devoted to her kindness that I never really got from anyone. Well except Kisame and so far Tobi, and I couldn't be happier I didn't exactly no their intentions to do with me but with their kind gestures I hope it was something good.

Although, it could be something else. Was it to gain my trust and at the right moment betray me? I don't know, I'm still a bit unsure about it but with this enchanting food in front of me how could I not fall for it? I'm still surprised they were helping me, I was expecting them to either run away or try to kill me when they found out I was a monster. But it was the exact opposite, completely opposite, it was like they accepted me with open arms. Who were these people? And I wondered why did they call themselves an organization? Were they like a club or something? Yea a club full of groan people living in the same house.

"Yea, we're not used to kids being here. Your actually the first kid we ever had here." Konan said bringing me out of my questioning thoughts to see her and a few other members already back from their kitchen visit, seating back into their spot as before with full plates in front of them soon decreasing as they started eating. Except for Tobi and Sasori who sat still, what's with them?

"How come?" I asked without thinking as it slipped out with my curiosity getting the best of me, I might as well get as much information as I could. Wouldn't you have if you stayed in a place with a bunch of people and didn't know anything about them?

"Well let's just say that this place is not a place for kids." she answered taking a bit of her sushi, I was curious to why I was here then.

"Why am I here then?" I asked placing my fork into the bowl, my macaroni long forgotten as I stared at her in confusion. I didn't know what to think now, were they planning something? If I wasn't meant to be here matter fact not _suppose_ to be then why was I in the first place? I notice everyone had returned back to their seat but none of them touched their food as they were to busy focusing on us to eat.

"Yumi ... you have something ... special. Inside of you which we think could help us." Konan answered again but for some reason that reply didn't really help me, How could I help them? I'm a monster.

"How can I help you, what do you guys do here?" I questioned but it goes unanswered when the kitchen doors swing open to show Kisame, Itachi, and a strangely full body pierced man with radiant orange hair walked in. I felt a smile creep onto my face when I see Kisame who smirks down at me.

"Hey kid, I see you've met the others already." Kisame chuckled as he sat himself next to me with no food plate in his hands, wasn't he going to eat. I realize that Itachi didn't have a plate either, I hope they weren't starving themselves. Can't be, they looked to healthy to do so.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked quietly to him hoping he would only hear but when Hidan chuckled behind I knew it didn't go unheard.

"I'm not hungry at the moment, kid. But we do need to talk to you though so hurry up and eat." he said with a smirk and I didn't know what he meant by 'we' but guessing with the fact that Itachi only sat there with look on his face I couldn't describe I took a hint it might have been him. I looked down at my plate of food to see I only had a few scoops left. So, devouring my last few bites I climbed off of the towering chair and on to my feet.

Being the neat freak I am I went on my tip-toes to grab my yellow smeared plate but I was met with difficulty since I couldn't really see it. Not to worry though, because soon my situation was handled when Kisame went ahead and grabbed it himself with a chuckle.

"You really are short, kid." he commented on me as he brought his arm around my abdomen and lifted me onto his side in which I wrapped my arms around his neck in security. We made our way out of the room, with certain weird eyes on us but I tried my best to ignore it. We exited the room and out the door back into the bedroom hallway where he this time he turned to his left and continued on with Itachi following behind us.

"Where are we going?" I asked Kisame curiously as we went down the unfamiliar part of the hallway I had yet to adventure, it didn't have as many doors as the other one but it still had a good amount. I wonder what they led to?

"We are going to see Leader, he wants to meet with you." Kisame replied with a serious look on his face one I hadn't seen, one not this determined. What was in store for me? I hope it was good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! <strong>_

_**Sorry I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I was on vacation. So yea as soon as I got back I hurried and finish the chapter. There might be some grammar mistakes so sorry but I hope you enjoyed it. :)**_


	4. Chapter Four - His Pets

_**Recap**_

_"Where are we going?" I asked Kisame curiously as we went down the unfamiliar part of the hallway I had yet to adventure, it didn't have as many doors as the other one but it still had a good amount. I wonder what they led to? _

_"We are going to see Leader, he wants to meet with you." Kisame replied with a serious look on his face one I hadn't seen, one not this determined. What was in store for me? I hope it was good. _

**Forbidden**

**Chapter Four**

Soon after, we come to a sudden stop causing me to look up to see that we came to a rather dark door out of all the other ones, but I didn't get to think to much of it when Kisame opens the door and in we walked to find a lowly lit room. It wasn't a bedroom like the other ones, instead it was an office mostly. It held bookcases filled with scrolls and books along the walls with a desk in the middle of it. But there at the desk laid a man with so many piercing that I lost count with radiant orange on his head with purple weird eyes. He sat there with his crossed and a expressionless face plastered on him. All there was in the air was silence as he gazed at me, I didn't dare move a muscle as his eyes intimidated me like Orochimaru's but with this guy I felt more than discomfort. I felt fear.

"So this is Nakamoto Yumi I see, sit her down." said his deep voice and without a second thought Kisame brought me forward to chair that was placed a few feet from the desk itself before plopping me softly on to it. I stayed silent the whole time, not sure what would happen if I did speak. I gripped my hands on the seat's armrest feeling as my knuckles turned white under his stare.

"So Yumi do you know why your here?" asked the man, who I guessed was Leader, as if I were being interviewed for something. I didn't know why I was here but I knew I wanted some type of answers so in response I lightly shook my head, my eyes still trained in his. He leaned forward a bit to where he rested his still crossed arms on top of his desk.

"Well Kisame and Itachi here have told me that you are being hunted by your village, for killing the Raikage. Correct?" he asked again and I simply nodded my head in response to which he nods back.

"And I hope you don't mind me asking _how_ you did that?" he asked with a hint of interest in his voice, I felt a little unsure about telling him. What was he aiming for? I looked back at Kisame who just nodded his head in reassurance to which brought me a bit of ease.

"They were coming to execute me that day, a-and when the Raikage came in with some guards I started fighting. Next thing I know this wierd glow came and I was knocked out. When I got up I found all of them were dead." I answered with my head bowed down in shame at the memory, I regret everything that happened that day.

I felt Leader's eyes on me but I didn't dare look up at him afraid of what I would see. Would he be scared? Maybe angered? I had all types of questions running through my head but I didn't get a chance to ask one when he started speaking.

"Yumi, I have an offer for you." he told me causing me to lift my head in confusion. What kind of offer? What, I'll give you three seconds to run before I call the ANBU? Can't be, I bet he could kill me himself if he wanted by the looks of him.

"What?" I asked quietly feeling my thumbs fidget on their own, my nerves getting the best of me I was just so anxious. He leaned back in his chair once again this time resting his arms upon the arm rest with a determined look on his face.

"I would like you to join our organization." he replied and I gave him another confused look. How could I join an organization what I didn't know anything about.

"Why?" was all I could pull out of my vocabulary still trying to recalculate things, this was not what I was expecting. Why weren't they trying to kill me?

"I think that you can be useful in our plans to help us reach our goal." Leader answered back at me with the same look on his face, but what was their goal?

"What is your goal?" I asked him with my eyes now meeting his purple ones, I couldn't bring my eyes to look away. It was like I was in a trance or something.

"Our goal is to bring peace to the world and with you power I think it could bring us one step closer." he answered his eyes boring into mine, trying to find an answer of some sort.

"But I don't know how to use it." I told him my mind coming to realization at the disadvantage. How could I help them when I didn't know anything about it?

"We know so that is why I decided assign our members to train in their spare times, when their not on missions." he assured me and gave me time to think it over, to be honest it didn't sound all that bad. It was for a good purpose and I had a place to stay. Why not then, I get to stay away from those men now.

"I need to know your decision." Leader said and I realized I was just sitting there gazing into outer space, I recollected myself with my hands now settling in my lap and my thumbs still wrestling each other. Not being able to find words for some reason, I nodded my head signaling my agreement to which Leader nodded back to.

"Your uniform will be placed in your new room tomorrow morning. Kisame, escort her to her new room located next to Sasori's." he ordered as he lowered his to a piece of paper that laid forgotten in front of him and started filling it out, no longer paying attention to me. I felt hands lift me up from under my arms and I instantly knew it was Kisame's when I saw their color. He lifted me to my earlier position, my arms immediately wrapping around his neck.

"Of course Leader." was all that was said before we exited the room with Itachi in tow. Does he ever talk or is it just me? I shifted my attention to Kisame as we came to a stop in front of one of the similar doors as before. He opened it and I found it to be just like the other bedrooms, a single bed in the corner of one wall with a dresser, a desk that held a lamp on it on the other side, and a bathroom straight across the room. Placing me on the bed, Kisame straightened back up to his full height with his gaze on me.

"You better get some rest, you have a lot of training ahead of you in the morning." he said before turning his body towards Itachi, who stood at the door, and they both walked out making sure to shut the door behind them. Leaving me all alone in the dark. Once I hear their footsteps falter in sound I shifted my body back onto my bed with my eyes now fixed to the dark ceiling. Some people would be shocked that I wasn't afraid but after spending years outside by myself with nothing but the moonlight sometimes I adjusted quite well to darkness.

So as I lied there staring at nothing since sleep didn't seem to be in my interest at the moment when I suddenly felt a chill erupt through the room. Shivering, I brought my hands over top of my head and started searching for the top of the covers and when I found it I scrambled my body under it in hopes for heat. When my body finally reached a decent temperature I relaxed under the covers with my head snuggled into the pillow.

"I must be lucky." came a slithery voice and I felt my body shoot up in shock, I gazed quickly around the room in hopes of finding the person responsible but it was too dark to see. Rushing into a sitting position I leaned my back against the wall, my pillow tightly hugged up against my chest.

"W-who's there." I shuttered hoping it was just my imagination of some sort, but I knew it wasn't when I felt something flakey rub up against my skin. Going faster in lightning I raced over to my desk, quickly flicking my lamp on in one swift move. Turning around I felt my whole body freeze up in fear. In front of me was. One. Huge. Snake. It wasn't big enough for me to look up at it but it was big enough to scare me to freeze up in terror.

"So precious." it slithered at me with its tongue flaking, I trembled as it made its way slowly to me, its body long enough to reach with its still on the bed. I tumbled back in fear, my back hitting the desk hard causing the lamp to tip-off the desk, leaving us both in darkness. I grabbed the edge of the desk feeling my knuckles whiten with my tight grip as I heard it come closer. Next thing I knew, I could see the outline of its face

"Your body is mine." was all it took for me to get my voice back in my throat, screaming at the top of my lungs in complete fear. The loudest I've been in all my life, and I couldn't stop myself from screaming. I kept screaming until all of a sudden the outline of it disappeared and the door snapped open.

"Why the hell are you screaming!" I heard a male voice yell at me with an annoyed tone in their voice, not saying anything I ran over to them, not caring at all who it was at the moment, and hugged their leg as tears ran down my cheek.

"B-big ... snake." was all I was able to say not trusting my voice at the moment, the person pried me off of their legs and I looked up to find that it was the guy from earlier, Deidara. He had this pissed off look on his face as he looked back into the hallway.

"Dammit Orochimaru, you guys are interrupting me from my art. Sasori!" he growled out going out into the hallway with me trembling behind him, still traumatized. Deidara came over to the door next to mine and began banged on it, no soon after, Sasori himself opened the door.

"What." he said, his eyes drooped in boredom as before, staring at the in-raged Deidara.

"Get you partner, he's been letting his pets roam and they got into the kid's room." he growled as he gestured to me before stomping back down to his room muttering about people ruining his 'art'. I leaned up against the wall still trembling in shock, I noticed Sasori finally looking at me before he came over with the same bored look.

"I apologize for my partners carelessness but you should go back to your room, it is quite late. And try to keep it down next time, your scream was quite disturbing." Sasori said before he turned back into his room but I quickly gain my voice back just in time before he fully shut.

"C-could I stay w-with you please." I asked with my voice filled with fear and hope, I was still very traumatized about what happened and how they treated as if it were a normal thing. Did they have the snakes talk to you about taking their body also? I looked up at Sasori as he turned to me with no change in his facial expression, I gave him the most pleading look I could obtain while in my state but I guess it didn't faze him.

"No." and with that he shut the door on me leaving me alone in the dim hallway with my still trembling body. I knew wasn't going back into room after what happened, but I didn't know where else to go. I wanted to go to Kisame's but I didn't know where his room was and I also knew that I wouldn't fit due to the bed size and his abnormal human size. The only person I knew left was Konan, so taking the best of my memory I made my way down the narrow hall way looking at each door in hopes of any familiar sign of her door but they all looked the same. Coming to a door I hoped was Konan's I knocked softly on it two times and waited shaking in shock with tears still going down my cheeks even though I already stopped crying, but they just kept rolling.

I heard shuffling on the other side of the door and soon the door opens to which I stand surprised at the person in front of me. Tobi. I didn't expect to knock on his door but then again I was happy it was him than anybody else. He still had his mask on with the fact that the only thing removed was his cloak and shoes, his under attire still on. He looked around trying to find who was knocking on his door, him forgetting how short I was had to tug lightly on his pants for him to notice me. He jumped at first but calmed down when he saw me before going back to his happy state.

"Oh Yumi-chan! What are doing here at this time of night, I thought would be sleeping! Did you hear that scream or was that you?" he said excitedly but not as loud as before, whispering to me so he wouldn't wake anyone. It took him a moment to realize the state I was in and when he did he gestured me into his room which I quickly did.

"What's wrong Yumi-chan?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice but I could still hear the hint of playfulness. I didn't realize I still shaking until I saw felt his hand on my shoulder to which I jumped lightly at causing him to retreat his hand.

"I-I ... saw a big ... s-snake ... in my r-room." I trembled though I was trying to pull myself together but I just couldn't, the images of the slithery creature still haunting my mind.

"Oh that was just one of Orochimaru-senpai's pet snakes, he always lets them roam around at night." Tobi tried to reassure me as he rubbed the back of his head for some reason, I still couldn't calm down. The words of the snake repeating in my head.

"But do his snakes always talk?" I questioned him, my voice a little hoarse from my powerful scream but I was sure he understood me when he tilted his head to the side.

"Uh ... and just what ... did Orochimaru-sempai's snake say Yumi-chan?" he asked with a nervous tone rising in his voice making me a bit confused. Were they not use to the snakes talking?

"Stuff ... about h-how I was precious ... and that it wanted m-my body." I told him, the memory still hot in my head like fire. I could remember every single thing that happened a few minutes ago, the way it looked at me, the way it moved its body. And especially the way it talked to me.

"Hey Yumi-chan, why don't you sleep in here tonight? I bet you don't want to go back in there after that, huh? You can take my bed, I have to run out real quicky." Tobi chuckled lightly but stopped when he saw that my expression didn't change, I lightly nodded making my way carefully to his bed since his room was lowly lit with only a candle. I didn't get why he didn't turn on his lamp but I decided to ignore it as I crawled into his bed that had the covers already pulled back. He obviously had been woken from his slumber the way his covers were tousled.

Tucking my feet under the warm long cloth I pulled the covers over my body until it barely hovered my chin. Not to soon later I found myself slowly surrendering to sleep but I couldn't close my eyes due to my still traumatized memory. I gazed at Tobi who was putting back on his shoes quickly but was stopped when a knock on the door was heard. Tobi quickly got up to answer the door muttering about who could it be in his regular cheery tone.

"Why hello Kisame-senpai, what could I do for you?" Tobi asked with his full on happy and playful tone back in his voice, how could someone's mood change that quickly. Then again, I didn't know Tobi that well to know.

"I heard a scream come from Yumi's room and when I went in there she was gone, Sasori said he left her out in the hallway. Did you see her?" I heard Kisame's deep voice say and before I could say anything to acknowledge myself Tobi beat me to it.

"Yea Yumi-chan is in here. But could I talk to you outside for a minute, Kisame-senpai?" Tobi said and not a second later I was left alone in the candle-lit room. As much as I would have liked to stay awake and monitor the room for anymore snakes, my eyes began betraying me as they started to close themselves. I soon found myself dozing off into a shocking but somewhat decent sleep. The memories still stuck in my head.


	5. Chapter Five - Training

_**Recap**_

_"Why hello Kisame-senpai, what could I do for you?" Tobi asked with his full on happy and playful tone back in his voice, how could someone's mood change that quickly. Then again, I didn't know Tobi that well to know._

_"I heard a scream come from Yumi's room and when I went in there she was gone, Sasori said he left her out in the hallway. Did you see her?" I heard Kisame's deep voice say and before I could say anything to acknowledge myself Tobi beat me to it._

_"Yea Yumi-chan is in here. But could I talk to you outside for a minute, Kisame-senpai?" Tobi said and not a second later I was left alone in the candle-lit room. As much as I would have liked to stay awake and monitor the room for anymore snakes, my eyes began betraying me as they started to close themselves. I soon found myself dozing off into a shocking but somewhat decent sleep. The memories still stuck in my head._

**Forbidden**

**Chapter Five**

"Hey brat! Wake up already!" I heard a deep rude voice yell at me causing me to open my eyes, I found myself being shaken roughly by none other than Hidan himself. Why was he here? I hope I didn't do anything wrong.

"W-what is it?" I mumbled in my sleep when he finally stopped shaking me after he noticed I was awake. I bring myself into a sitting position with my tired strength so I didn't doze back off, but the bed was so comfortable I almost didn't catch Hidan's words.

"It's time for your first day of training dumbass! And I'll be your trainer for the day since I'm the only one not fucking busy. Now get your ass up and get ready, I'll meet you in the training room in 20 minutes. Don't be late!" Hidan threatened before he turned and stomped out, slamming the door shut behind to give me some privacy. I looked around the room to notice that I wasn't in my exactly, the walls way to decorated for my liking.

Suddenly, all the memories of last night came flooding in and I immediately shuddered at the reoccurring memory. I tried to ignore my discomfort as I made my way off the bed and out of the door, toward my room to get ready. When I came to my still ajar door I froze on the spot, gazing inside to make sure the coast was clear. I couldn't exactly tell since it was dawn and the only light gone from its broken state off the floor. I wonder who cleaned it up?

After a minute or so observing the room and finding no threat I made my way inside to get ready. I gazed at my now neatly made bed to see a black and red bundle seating on top of it, making my way over I picked it up to find that it was one of the cloaks that the others were wearing. Under it layed a few sets of shinobi wear, which looked a little big but was still wearable. Along with the fact that next to it was a few pairs of underwear, thankfully in my size. I grabbed one pair out of the undergarment bundle with a set of shinobi clothes before making my way to the bathroom.

I opened the door while switching on the lights to bring light into the area, I observed the room to find nothing special like the other ones. So I went ahead and set my bundle on the sink counter before turning around to where the shower was placed and reached into to grab the cold knob. I turned the knob toward the hot section but fully so it wouldn't burn me. When the temperature was right for my body type I quickly shed my baggy clothes until I stood bare with only my bandages on.

I didn't know whether to remove them so I lightly pressed against one of my wounds that was near my ribs to see only for a sting to come from it, nothing to painful I guess. So slowly unwrapping the bandage and when it off I gazed down to see that it had formed into a huge bruise with a few cuts around it from my attempting fights. Doing the same with all my other wounds until I was completely shedded from them. Once I was, I brought back the curtain that hung in front of the shower to see stem already coming from it.

Stepping my body inside I felt the water immediately beating on my wounds and bruises causing me to whimper lightly but I ignored it, my hygiene a little more important to me at the moment. I watched as the dirt that had been caked on my body and hair slowly cleanse itself off me leaving me to see my pale white skin and brown hair for the first time in a while. I smiled to myself as I felt as if weight had been lifted off me, it was really nice to feel clean for once. When I was finally cleansed from the dirt I grabbed the box of soap in the corner of the tub and opened it.

I tilted my head slightly until the white hard object came landing in my hand, I wrapped my fingers around it before setting the box down back into its corner where it came from. Lazily lifting the bar of soap, I began soothing my body with it as I watched the suds trail on my body in circular motions. When I was completely done I rinsed myself off before stepping out into the now cold air, goose bumps instantly rising on my skin. I looked under the sink cabinet for some type of cloth to dry off with and to my luck I find a small stack of white towels waiting for me.

Grabbing one I started to dry myself off quickly knowing I had wasted a bit of time. When I was completely dry I grabbed my underwear and slipped it on soon followed by the baggy pants that thankfully came with a belt tie. I secured the pants tightly to my waist making sure it didn't sag before putting on my shirt, that hung slightly over my butt. I exited the bathroom in a rush knowing Hidan was probably waiting on me so choosing not to bring my cloak, I ran out of the room and down the hall only to come to a stop.

Which door led to the training room?

Looking at all the doors ignoring the ones similar to the bedrooms, I came a lighter looking door just on the right down the hall. Praying I chose the right one, I opened it to find sunlight starting to creek through the small opening. Walking through, I found myself in a some sort of green house, I must say it did look pretty. There was all types of plants in here, from daisies to roses, from lilies to alliums. It was absolutely beautiful. Getting caught up in my amazement, I stepped farther into the room following dirt trail that led through this practical jungle. I observed each plant, one looking more beautiful than the next when I suddenly felt a cold presence behind me.

"_Oh looky here we have a guest. _**More like a snack.**" Two voices said and I whipped around to see a man, no wait, I think it was a man with its voice but his appearance was more plant like reminding me of a venus fly trap.

"_What's your name little one. _**What's the point of asking when we won't be seeing her again. **_I just wanna know, she could be the new recruit Leader was talking about. _**Yea like Leader would recruit something like this, let's just eat her. **_I don't see why not.._" It argued with itself confusing me even more than I already was, I was scared to the fact they were discussing me as a meal.

"I-I'm Yumi and I am the new r-recruit. I was j-just looking for the training room where Hidan is waiting for m-me." I stuttered hoping he would believe instead of making up a lie, he made his way over to me as if he ignored what I said and when I thought he was about to actually eat me the door swung open.

"Zetsu get away from the fucking kid! She's with me so you can't eat her ... yet." said a voice and I was actually thankful for once that it was Hidan's. I jumped from under the hovering fly trap, Zetsu, and ran over to Hidan without a second thought.

"_I sorry Hidan. _**Whatever just keep her away from my greenhouse.**" Zetsu said in his different voices to which Hidan just shrugged in return before turning around to leave with me in tow. When we exited the room Hidan turned a sudden right down another hallway that contained a few doors, I of course followed.

"Why were you in there any fucking way brat." Hidan said all of a sudden with a bit of annoyance in his voice which made me jump since I was a bit fidgety with all this stuff that was going on.

"I-I was looking for the training room l-like you told me but I found t-that place instead, s-sorry." I stuttered once again noticing my fingers had begun fumbling yet again on their own, Hidan glanced back at me only for a millisecond before turning back around just as he opened a random door, going into it with me following closely. I looked around the room to see it was just an open grassy space with a few trees here and there.

"Come on already brat! I don't have all day." Hidan yelled at me and noticed that I was still in the door way with him already in the middle of the room. Collection myself, I jogged quickly over to him until I was a few feet away making sure to keep my distance from him. Didn't want to tick him off even more now did I?

"Okay brat, listen the fuck up. We are going to start with some basic ass training, like how to control your chakra along with learning how to use your weapons and how to defend yourself in combat, you fucking get it?" he told me with his arms crossed across his open cloaked chest. I nodded quickly in agreement that I understood to which he just grunted. I thought he was going to talk to me about it but all of a sudden I see a fist come flying my way, my fast instincts kicked in and I immediately jumped to my right only for it to graze my cheek.

"I see you have fast instincts, alright. Now lets see what else you fucking got." and with that he started sending fast punches at me which I barely managed to dodge, I kept jumping back trying to create some distance but he only kept getting closer. Finally, he had landed a hard punch on my none bruised cheek to which caused me to go flying toward the ground.

"That's all you got, jeez I don't know why Leader recruited you. Your fucking weak. Now get up! he ordered to my recovering body that laid injured on the ground from his powerful punch but I managed to bring myself to my feet, my head starting to feel dizzy with the taste of blood in my mouth. I touched it only to wince when I found that he had gashed my lip, but I ignored it and made my way to him.

"Well seeing you are shit in combat, I guess we can start you off with some chakra control. Now do you know how to do justus at fucking least?" he asked and I answered him with a shake of my, he groaned in response.

"Damn your worthless." he mumbled under his breath but I still heard him, it didn't affect me since I've heard it a thousands of times but I still didn't like when people still said it.

"I-I'm not worthless, it's just I haven't learned anything that relates to training. So m-maybe if you actually tried training me than I wouldn't be so worthless." I said quietly but with the same amount of anger in my voice, he glared down at me in return and to when I thought he was going to hit me his glare turned into a smirk.

"Alright then, let's see what the fuck I can do to toughen you up, brat." he smirked and my body felt a bit relieved at the fact he didn't kill me. And that's when he actually started training me.

* * *

><p>"Well that's all were gonna do today, so go away because I'm fucking done with you." Hidan grunted after what felt like hours of training and I had to admit it did take a lot out of me as it soared every muscle in my body, but it felt worth it. I learned a few things, like how to control my chakra in certain places, how to defend myself with basic punches and kicks. Though Hidan was still rude during the training he was actually a good teacher.<p>

Not wanting to be left alone, I followed him out of the training room not knowing where else to go, and continued to trail behind him as he walked down the hall.

"Didn't I say go away." Hidan growled with an annoyed glance behind me causing me to shutter in response as my fingers twiddled with each other. I gazed down in nervousness not knowing what to say, I didn't want to go off on my own since I was afraid I'd run into another person that wanted to kill me.

"I don't k-know where else to g-go, and I d-don't want to g-get lost a-again." I said with my head down watching my fingers fight in their own combat, I heard him breath out in frustration before he turned fully toward me.

"Well if your going to fucking hang with me until Kisame or somebody else gets back, you better not annoy me then or else I'll hand you over to Zetsu. He hasn't eaten brats in a while. And don't ask my any questions, I hate questions." he threatened to which I nodded quickly in agreement, not wanting to become plant food at all. I'd rather die a different way if I could. Without a second word, Hidan began to make his way down the hall with me again in tow and soon I found myself in one of the bedroom doors. I didn't notice I was standing their observing the room until Hidan growled at me.

"Come in dammit." Hidan snapped as he stood at the door waiting to close it after I came in to which I quickly did. I glanced at the floor when I noticed something wierd on it, I looked to see this large circle that had a big triangle in it with lit candles going around it. I turned to Hidan in confusion as he closed the door behind him with a grunt.

"W-what's this?" I asked him, stepping to the side as he walked past me. He gave me look of warning making me press my lips together tight signaling him I would stay quiet as promised. He looked away, after giving me another warning glance, and started lighting the candles around the wierd symbol.

Deciding to make myself a bit comfortable, along with resting my sore muscles, I climbed on to his not so neatly made bed and back up until I felt my back hit the wall connected to it and crossed my legs. I watched him finish lighting the last candle before he started to disrobe his cloak, me being me, gave him respect as I pressed my hands over my eyes to not see him.

"You don't have to cover your eyes, I was only taking off my cloak that's all." I heard him chuckle at me, I slowly lowered my hands from my eyes to see him now sitting in the middle of the circle. I rested my hands in my lap, watching him pull his hands together to perform a justu or something. He began muttering words under his breath to which I couldn't catch but out of no where I notice his skin starting to change color, to a black and white shade. I watched in astonishment as his skin starting to change into a rather unnatural pattern as he continued to mutter words only able to catch the word, "Jashin".

It was actually pretty neat, to me I suppose, since I don't usually see stuff like this in my village. That brings me to a question. What clan was he from exactly that could do that to his skin? I continued to stare at him, my eyes not leaving his body as he chanted his words over and over with his turning more by the second.

"Wow." I felt my lips say without my permission but I didn't care as my mind was to transfixed on his changing form, I noticed a smirk form on his face as if he heard me though I didn't know since he kept on with his chant. After a few minutes of this extraordinary event, his body started to form back to his original lightly tan skin tone. Once he was back to his form I immediately started dosing him with questions that had been stuck in my head for the past while.

"H-how did you do that? What clan are you from? Were you born like that?" I couldn't seem to stop myself from asking but when his glare landed on me I felt my lips go completly mute. I watched as he stood from his circle, blowing out the candles, before making his way over to sit next to me.

"If you must know, you nosy brat. I am a worshiper of Jashin, also known as a Jashinist. I must do a prayer for him every day to which I would have done this morning if I hadn't had to come train you." he growled at the last part making me feel a bit guilty in return, I mean I did interfere with his plans today so I did owe him an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to disturb you. I apologize again." I said with sincerity in my voice causing him to look at me with a unreadable expression on his face. He watched me for a moment making me a bit nervous on the inside causing me avert my eyes back to his symbol circle on the floor until suddenly I hear him rumble out a chuckle.

"I don't get why your even apologizing, it makes no sense any fucking way." he said back with slight irritation in his voice, I didn't know why he seemed to have a grudge on me but I was willing to find out seeing I had a bit of a chance.

"W-why do you not l-like me?" I asked him, staring down at my fingers, I knew a lot of people hated me but they had reasons to. I've never met Hidan so I suppose he never met me either or knew that much about me to hate me.

"I'm not saying I don't like you, I just find little brats quite ... annoying to me." he said bluntly like he could care less, though it didn't look like it phased me I was a bit hurt. Not by the name calling but the fact that he judged me before he even knew me.

"W-well maybe if you k-knew me than you wouldn't judge me so quickly." I said back with the same tone as before in the training room. I didn't like to be judged quickly, though that happened all the time in every village. It would just be nice for once if someone judged me AFTER they got to know and if they still didn't like me then ... then they didn't like me. I couldn't do nothing about it.

"Alright then, tell me about yourself brat." he requested as he lied back on his bed with his legs crossed in front of me and his arms behind his back, I nodded just noticing that he still had no shirt on so I kept my eyes averted away from him.

"Only if you tell me about yourself, too." I said back at him in return to which he just shrugged to, taking that as an agreement I went ahead with my introduction.

"Well, um, m-my name is Yumi Nakamoto, I'm seven years old, and I l-like macaroni." I started with something simple that he already knew about from last nights dinner, I watched him shift around in his place a bit with a curious look on his face as if he was debating something.

"The names Hidan, I'm immortal, and I like killing." he introduced making me look at him in curiosity, what did he mean by immortal? Did he mean he could live forever?

"So you can live forever, how come?" I asked in confusion, why would someone want to be immortal. To live every day as a nightmare for the rest of your life? That was to much even for me to handle and I wasn't the one immortal here.

"Well I'm a Jashinist and when you become a Jashinist you become fucking immortal." he told me as if I were stupid but it wasn't my fault that I didn't know what the Jashinist's benefits were.

"I-I think it's cool, the whole skin changing thing but I'm not sure about the whole immortal stuff." I said silently, afraid of what he would do if he heard my opinion. I hope he wouldn't punch me with his hard fist, because they truly did hurt.

"Thanks I suppose, I'm used to people not really getting the immortal thing. But it has it benefits at times." he smirked, his eyes averted to ceiling and I watched him for a moment. A question popping into my head all of a sudden.

"Why do you enjoy killing?" I asked my eyes full on his waiting for a reaction, in return he gave me a confused look making me try to restate my question.

"I-I mean do you enjoy pain because ... well ... because you can't die ... and so you like watching other people die since it's something you can't do even if you wanted?" I asked again but realized it only worsened the situation, I gazed down at my lap uttering an apology at my rudeness.

"I-I'm sorry I apologize for my rudeness, I shouldn't have asked you something so personal." I disciplined my own self my shutting in embarrassment, why did I even say that? I bet he's gonna hit me for asking something so personal and not in even in my place to be said.

"Well I never-" he started to say but his sentence was cut short when a the door swung open without even a knock, their in the entrance stood an expressionless Itachi.


	6. Chapter Six - Why Me?

Recap

_"I-I'm sorry I apologize for my rudeness, I shouldn't have asked you something so personal." I disciplined my own self my shutting in embarrassment, why did I even say that? I bet he's gonna hit me for asking something so personal and not in even in my place to be said._

_"Well I never-" he started to say but his sentence was cut short when a the door swung open without even a knock, there in the entrance stood an expressionless Itachi._

**Forbidden**

**Chapter Six**

"Haven't you heard of knocking dammit!" yelled Hidan who raised himself in a sitting position with an annoyed look on his face, but it didn't faze Itachi who just stood there staring at me.

"I'm here to retrieve the girl." Itachi told him but his eyes still resting on me. I decided to go ahead and get up any way, not wanting to be yelled at by Hidan after my inappropriate question. I made my way next to Itachi, feeling his eyes still on me.

He turned around once I was near and began making his way out the door with me following, but not before I turned back to now laid back Hidan one last time.

"Thanks for training me today H-Hidan, I appreciated it." I thanked him before walking off behind Itachi, not giving myself time to see his reaction but I hoped it was a good one. I followed Itachi down the hallway making sure to keep a little distance behind him, not really sure if he liked people close to him. He seemed like the person that didn't.

"If you don't mind me asking. What do you need me for?" I asked him after a moment of walking, he only ignored me as he continued to his destination like I hadn't said anything. I just decided to just keep quiet, not wanting to press on with the situation. Looking around at the walls I noticed we came to an unfamiliar hallway, one that barely had any doors like the other ones.

"Where are we going?" I said a little more nervous with my lack of knowledge of what was going on. I started to slow my pace when we turned down another familiar hallway, where was he taking? Finally deciding to stand my place, I stopped walking all together to which Itachi noticed and he turned to me.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Itachi said but I stood firmly in my place, refusing to move a muscle. I watched as Itachi turned his figure toward me, his eyes glaring fire at me.

"I-I'm not m-moving until you tell me whats going on." I tried to sound intimidating but with his eyes glaring at me like that I found it very difficult to do. Out of nowhere, a smirk formed onto his lips which only creeped me out more. Because the way he smirked reminded me of a snake.

"Oh little girl, you should really listen to people older than you. I mean, they do know best right. So why don't just stay quiet and follow me." his voice changing into a more slithery tone making me shutter on the inside. Oh no. I knew that voice.

"O-Orochimaru?" I stuttered with unknown fear in my voice, remembering this was the same guy who had big talking snakes for pets. I felt my feet starting to back away on their own, trying to create as much distance as I could before 'Itachi' could move. It was probably a justu like Hidan said where people could make a false person to fool someone. Well it certainly fooled me of course because I gazed in shock and horror as I watched pieces of 'Itachi's' body fade away until only the creepy snake guy stood their. Eyes averted on me with a certain look on his face. Desire.

"No need to be afraid child, I only want one thing. And that's your precious body." he smirked at me in his usual evil like tone, I continued to back away from him but I guess luck wasn't on my side when I lost my footing and I landed with a thud on the floor.

"W-why do you want m-my body?" I said trying to give me some time so I could think of an escape plan. I knew I was a bit far from Hidan's room and I knew that he would catch me before I reached there so I had to think of something else.

"Because your chakra is so powerful and you so young. If I took your body my chakra will mix with yours, making me even stronger and my life span will be even more long with your age. It was fate for us to be together, so why don't we get this over with so I could start my new powerful life." he said his tone scaring me more as I listened to his reason, coming to a last resort I did the one thing I'm used to doing so very often. I ran, and I ran fast.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet in one swift move and without a second thought I sprinted down the hallway, ignoring my sore muscles. I had to get away from him. This situation actually reminded me of all the other times I ran from somebody trying to kill but I never met someone who wanted my body that much. Not that much to take over it.

"Oh dear stupid child, you must know you can't run from me. I will have you." said the evil voice as Orochimaru himself appeared in front of me out of no where. Crap. Choosing to turn around, I dashed to my left onto another hallway but this time I headed for the doors but each one seemed to be lock. Just my luck.

Finally coming to an unlocked I opened and jumped inside, not daring to see how close that snake guy was before closing the door quickly behind me and lock it. I looked around the room trying to find out where I was, and to my shock. I found what seemed to be a dungeon room, I guess where they would hold intruders. There was shackles along the walls and I immediately recognized them as chakra chains which stole chakra from the person being shackled. I would know since I had them on before.

"Oh child, why don't you come out and talk to me." I heard the body shuttering voice say on the other side of the door making me look around quickly, trying to find something fight with. I looked at the shackles and an idea quickly formed into my head.

"Well if you're not gonna come out, then I'll just come in." and with that the door slammed open revealing a smirking creeper standing there on the other side.

"It's such a pity I have to kill you like this but you've left me no choice." he said in a fake pitiful voice only angering me a bit, I was not going to let him kill me a dungeon where I originally suppose to have died. I want to die fighting, I know I might not put up much of a fight but it would be nice to die trying.

"Well let's get this over, any last words my dear." he smirked with his hands reaching out towards me, I backed up a bit as I had trouble unlocked the shackles behind my back.

At last, I was able to get the shackles unlocked and without a second thought I latched them onto his wrist to which he immediately started pulling at them, not noticing what they were are first. I knew that the more you struggled the more chakra it took, and not even a minute later he was lying on the looking weak. Taking this to my advantage I dashed for the entrance, making sure to dodge his grabbing hands in the process.

"I'll get you, next day." his voice ghosted behind me, scaring me a bit more than I already was, but I decided to ignore it and continued my way down the hall without thinking. I memorized every turn I made until I suddenly came into a head and chest collision.

"Hey kid what's the hurry? You alright?" I heard the voice I was oh so happy to hear, I looked up happily at my savior and brother like friend Kisame. I immediately went behind his leg to check behind me, making sure Orochimaru wasn't planning to attack. Kisame of course took note of my sudden movements and scared look.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked me, picking me up into his arms as he watch my eyes never move from the spot intersecting the hallway. I fidgeted in my spot as my fear started to overtake me, his voice haunting my thoughts just like his pet did. Leaving me traumatized.

"Kid?" Kisame asked with a more stern tone in his voice that catched my attention for a short moment only for my eyes to go back to the hallway intersection. I swore I saw a shadow pass by when I looked back, but I was still to traumatized for me to think it was real. I soon found myself coming closer to the spot causing me to shake even more, I was trying to get away not get closer. Why couldn't I move back? But then I totally forgot that I was still in Kisame's arms so I had no say of how we moved but I just couldn't handle going in that direction.

"No. Don't go that way." I pleaded under my breath, tears suddenly arousing from my eyes without my command. I guess my real reaction was finally coming to me after the sudden attack. Kisame tightened his hold on me and I finally had the power to avert my eyes from the empty hallway and to his curious face.

"What happened? What did Hidan do!" Kisame said with anger starting to rise in his voice but I immediately shut down the thought with a slight shake of my head.

"O-Orochim-maru." I said weakly to busy choking on my sob to say his name clearly but I knew he understood me when his arm grip tightened even more around me, to the point I whimpered at the lose of blood circulation.

"What. Did. He. Do." Kisame growled under his voice making me shake at the new side of him, I brought my arms around his as I rested my head on his uncloaked shoulder instantly feeling my tears making a wet patch on it.

"He tried ... he tried to kill me ... so he could take my ... my body." I cried, my body shaking uncontrollably after the terrifying experience as my mind kept repeating every word and movement of what he did. I noticed Kisame was staying awfully quiet for my liking but I was to caught up in my sobs to see why until all of a sudden we started moving again.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened." Kisame demanded me as we made our way away from the hallway and down another, relief filling me over as we got away from that creep. Though I wasn't sure if I was stable enough to tell Kisame what happened, but I knew I could trust him to protect me. So I spilt every last detail of what happened as we made our way down a few somewhat familiar hallways.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he would pull a stunt like that. How desperate is this fucker." Kisame growled to his partner Itachi as we came to his bedroom door out of all places, Kisame told me to repeat the story once I had calmed down a bit so I was able to actually talk. Leading to where we were now.<p>

"Sorry." Kisame apologized I guess for his foul word he just said but I just shook it off as I took a seat, more like climbed, in the chair at Itachi's desk as Itachi sat casually on his bed. His Akatsuki cloak laying next to him leaving him in his black shinobi wear.

"I don't know why he would pull this stunt so soon. When I first arrived here, it was about a week before he attacked me." Itachi said with his eyes averting over to me in observation over my lightly shaking body, I kept my head down and deciding on watching my thumbs wrestle instead to keep myself calm.

"You left Orochimaru in the prison room, right?" Itachi asked me making me snap my head up in alert at the sound of his name but I quickly nodded, realizing it was just a question.

"We have to report this to Leader, this is his second attempt at this." Itachi told him after a moment of silence due to the fact that I didn't know what to say exactly so I decided to just stay quiet. Trying to see what conclusion they came up with. Whatever made that monster stay away from me.

"Alright, me and you can stop by his office tonight when he isn't busy." Kisame told him in agreement before he made his way over to me, picking me back up in one swift move. I didn't know why Kisame enjoyed picking me up when I was capable of walking but I didn't complain since I liked being carried by him. I felt safe for some reason.

"Let's go get you some food in the mean while, kid. When's the last time you eaten anyway?" Kisame chuckled at the sound of my tummy rumbling when the food subject came up, I whimpered in response finally noticing how hungry I was until now. Well after a hectic with all these people wanting to kill me, I guess you could forget a few things.

"What do you wanna eat? I'm sure not breakfast since it's in the middle of the afternoon." I heard Kisame say and I noticed that we had made it into the kitchen before I even noticed. Kisame had set me down on the aisle counter before he began roaming through the cabinets to find something edible for me to eat. I didn't feel like macaroni for some reason, I was craving something different this time.

"Do you have ramen?" I asked quietly, feeling as if I was asking for too much. With a smirk forming on Kisame's face, he opened a specific cabinet and pulled out a pack of ramen soon after before getting out the cooking supplies.

"I guess you like ramen huh?" Kisame chuckled deeply, stirring the pasta contents so they didn't stick before turning around towards me. I simply nodded my head not feeling up for a conversation at the moment, not after what happened.

"I like fish, especially the spicy ones. It taste nice with sticks next to it." he said trying to lighten the mood with a rather unamusing joke, it did get a soft smile from me but it quickly went away in a matter of seconds. I just couldn't stop thinking about what Orochimaru said, why did he want my body so bad. What was so special about me, I am wanted by the majority of every village. That's one, but not a good one.

"Hey Kisame ... do you think Orochimaru will try to kill me again after you tell on him?" I asked feeling my nerves heighten up at his tense form as he turned off the stove in a quick motion, his hands now leaning on the counter with a tight grip.

"I hope not, he already did it once. Twice counting now and I'm sure he doesn't want to do it a third time unless he wants to get kicked out the Akatsuki." he assured while walking over to me, before placing his large hand on to of my head. Shuffling my hair into a more wildly fashion than before. I felt my insides warm up with a certain feeling I haven't felt before, it felt familiar though. Very familiar.

"Thanks Kisame ... for everything." I thanked him after a moment of silence, the only thing being heard is the boiling water on the stove. He patted my head in return with a short chuckle erupting from his voice.


	7. Chapter Seven - New Look

_**Recap**_

_"I hope not, he already did it once. Twice counting now and I'm sure he doesn't want to do it a third time unless he wants to get kicked out the Akatsuki." he assured while walking over to me, before placing his large hand on to of my head. Shuffling my hair into a more wildly fashion than before. I felt my insides warm up with a certain feeling I haven't felt before, it felt familiar though. Very familiar._

_"Thanks Kisame ... for everything." I thanked him after a moment of silence, the only thing being heard is the boiling water on the stove. He patted my head in return with a short chuckle erupting from his voice._

**Forbidden**

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey Yumi-chan." I heard a familiar female voice say behind me and I turned toward the voice to see in the kicthen entry stood Konan. She made her way over to me with small smile on her face when she saw Kisame and I.

"What's going on?" Konan asked looking empty pan and the two filled ramen bowls in front of us. I muffled a stiff 'hi' to her due to my cheeks being a bit full at the moment as she came in at the wrong moment. Kisame had put his bowl down to greet her with manner.

"Hey Konan, the kid and I were hanging in here for a while since she hadn't eaten all day." Kisame greeted with a smirk applied onto his face, showing off his teeth that I deemed oh so cool. Konan nodded back in response before she turned to me.

"Well I actually was looking for you today Yumi, I have a surprise for you." she said as she leaned against the sink diagonal from me, I raised an eye brow at her in response about what it was.

"W-what is it?" I asked her as I brought myself up onto my knees to get a bit more comfortable, she smiled at in return.

"Well since I don't have any more small-clothes to loan you, I've decided to take you out shopping to get some." she told me and I would have been excited, like come on, new things? I loved new things, though I didn't get often. But I still liked them. It's just the Orochimaru visit was still taunting me and I couldn't seem to feel happiness at the moment.

I guess Konan had caught on to my lack of excitement with the look of concern she gave me.

"Are you alright Yumi? You seem kind of down." Konan asked with a bit of worry in her voice but with the grunt of Kisame they both walked out the kitchen leaving me alone. I knew what they were doing, they were discussing my encounter with that snake demon out there. Just thinking about him made me shutter in fear, I even found myself glancing back at the door just incase he decided to surprise me.

"WHAT?!" I heard Konan yell out all of a sudden causing me to jump atleast a foot in the air from the surprise, not even a second later Konan came storming in with Kisame following behind.

"Let's go Yumi, we are going to be leaving out a little early then expected. Kisame escort her to the front exit, I'll meet you guys there." Konan said with an annoyed demonic voice as she walked, more like stomped, out the room leaving me and Kisame again. That truthfully kind of scared me, and by the look on Kisame's face it kind of startled him.

"Well you heard the woman, let's go to the front." he chuckled at me but I only nodded, still not feeling the happy gesture right now. But as he made his way across me my instincts told me to pull my arms up and which I did. Only nothing happened except a deep chuckle coming to rumble out.

"You are acting a bit spoiled now aren't you?" Kisame laughed at me as he noticed I still had my arms up, waiting to be carried by a familiar blue shark. No one knew, but I really enjoyed when Kisame picked me up but I probably already said that.

"Please." I said when I noticed that I still hadn't been picked up yet so when I looked at Kisame I pulled on a pleading face. I know I sound spoiled but I just liked being carried for some reason. Not my fault .. or maybe it was ...

"Alright kid, let's go." Kisame said picking me up into his familiar arms which I immediately wrap my arms around his neck like always. I watched patiently as Kisame led me down the hall making so many turns that I lost count on which turn was which until soon we came to a grand door that had a few markings on it. It was the darkest of all the doors and when he opened it there stood a flight of stairs leading down to a stone floor.

We made our way down the steep steps with Kisame's grip still tight on my legs, I noticed that at the end of the steps the stone hall had a long hallway with a large space on the far right that held weird statues in it.

"What's that?" I pointed my finger the large space below us not really sure what the purpose of that was. Kisame turned his head to see what I was talking about until he saw the statue.

"Uhh that's something we use on ... special occasions." he answered but before I ask what kind of occasions we came down another flight of stairs and to a giant boulder in front of us. I think we didn't come to a dead end.

"Uh Kisame, is this the wrong way? I didn't see another turn, so maybe something-" I started to say as I gazed around the area looking for any missed turns but the only thing other than this was the big arena like place now behind us. I stopped looking around when I heard Kisame chuckle at me his grip loosening in amusement, causing me to wrap my arms a bit tighter around his neck.

"No we're here, the entrance is just on the other side of here. It's a certain justu you need to open it." he chuckled at me and my confused look I gave him in return, I looked back at the boulder again, examining it again more carefully.

"What justu is it?" I questioned with my eyes strained on to the hovering boulder above us, what kind of justu could move this? Kisame took note of my confusion and with a smirk he raised his hand forming a hand seal, not even a minute later the boulder began shivering to the side where a big gap formed to the left of us. Big enough for us to walk out of.

"Oh~" I said in amazement, my eyes look at the boulder that looked like it had molded into the stone beside it. Cool.

"Leaving without me, I see." I heard a female voice say my thoughts instantly knowing who it was again, Konan, being the only person that came to my mind. I turned to her to see her attire had changed quite differently. Instead of the normal uniform the others wore, she sported a black short sleeve v-neck shirt that had a fish net shirt under it,with a jean skirt that stopped at the mid thigh, and plain black ninja shin boots. Her hair the same except for the paper flower accessorie that had layed on top of it.

"You look pretty, Konan." I said truthfully, she was a pretty woman and with the fact she was kind made it even more better. She smiled in gratitude as she made her way over to us, Kisame setting me down on my feet so I could stand next to her.

"Wait, how are you gonna disguise her? She can't go walking into a village with the fact they have a wanted sign out for her." Kisame asked her when he noticed my baggy attire along with my scratched up face. He was right, one look at me and I would immediately be jumped by reinforcements.

"Don't worry I already got it settled, Yumi get ready. I'm gonna do a justu on you." she said to me and before I could say anything she formed a hand seal and I felt a poof go off in front of me. Wagging away the smoke I looked down at my self to my whole wardrobe had changed.

Instead of my baggy black clothing, my new attire had changed to a simple black sleeveless hoodie with a grey short sleeve shirt underneath along with some brown pants and a pair of black ninja sandals. I also took notice that my short brown hair was now cascading down my back in a dark blue color instead.

"Now you look pretty. Though I liked your green eyes better, gold doesn't really fit you in my opinion." Konan said as she noted that my once sapphire green eyes were now gold. I didn't know how to feel about my new hairstyle and eyes but I really did fancy the clothing, especially the hoodie. I really liked hoodies for some reason, they felt cozy to me.

"I really like this outfit, it's very nice." I smiled noting how my voice was a tad bit higher in pitch which contrasted with my raspy one. I didn't really like this change since I was so used to my old one instead.

"Yea I had to change your voice since your raspy one is a bit to unique." she apologized as Kisame chuckled at my new change, I nodded in understandment since it was true.

"Okay we better get going." Konan told us, grabbing my thankfully still pale hand and began leading me out the gaped hole but not before I turned around and waved a hand at Kisame.

"Bye Kisame, cya later." I said to him in farewell to which he returned with a simple wave and smile before I turned my head back around to see sunshine creeping onto my body. My eyes squinted in reaction since I haven't seen sunlight in a while.

"Yea I should have warned you, but you do get used to it after a while." Konan smiled at me as we continued on out the gap before I suddenly felt the ground under give out and I fell into water. Not knowing how to swim I began to splash until I felt someone grab onto my arm and pull me up out of it, coughing up a bit of water in the process.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know you didn't know who to channel your chakra. My bad, I'll carry you then." Konan said with worry while bringing me onto her back before she made her way across the water, her feet glowing blue as she did. I knew about channeling chakra since Hidan told me about it but I just didn't know how to do it yet so I guess if I wanted to leave the hideout I'd have to have someone with me then.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I assured her quietly as I leaned my head onto her shoulder after I had stopped coughing, my eyes beginning to droop in exhaustion but I tried my best to stay awake. I really didn't want to fall asleep on somebody without permission.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we hit grass land which took a while, but I didn't complain since her back was quite comfortable.

"We're going to the leaf village, they have nice shops there. Amazing ramen also." she answered with a smile as we began our way down a dirt trail. I noticed that it was in the late afternoon making me a bit curious on how far the village was and if we would make it before night.

"How long will it take to get there?" I questioned again looking up at her to see her pulling on a thinking face before I hear a sigh exit her mouth, she pulled her gaze down to meet mine as we continued to walk down the path.

"Well at this rate probably 2 days, but if we run we could make it to the perimeter by midnight." she told me, her gaze fixed on me as if she wanted me to pick the option. I didn't mind running but my sore muscles would only hold me for so long. Then again it would be better to just run as far as I could to get some ground over with.

"I don't mind but you must know that my body is a bit tense from training with Hidan today, so I don't think I'll be able to run for a long time." I told her trying to tell her ahead of time instead at the last-minute but she nodded in understatement, next thing I know I was being pulled onto her back again.

"You can get some rest because I know your tired, I'll run for you since your quite light and when we get there I'll wake you. Okay?" she instructed me but didn't give me time before she jumped onto a tree branch and began jumping from one branch to another. Not wanting to argue, I leaned my head down on her soft shoulder and closed my eyes. Dozing off into another deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yea I know this one was short but I was writing this at night and I was a bit tired Thanks for reading though and I hope you enjoyed!<strong>_


	8. Chapter Eight - Shopping

_**Recap**_

_"You can get some rest because I know your tired, I'll run for you since your quite light and when we get there I'll wake you. Okay?" she instructed me but didn't give me time before she jumped onto a tree branch and began jumping from one branch to another. Not wanting to argue, I leaned my head down on her soft shoulder and closed my eyes. Dozing off into another deep slumber._

**Forbidden**

**Chapter Eight**

"Yumi, wake up. We're here." I felt someone lightly shake me lighty causing me to come from my sleep. Not wanting to be shaken anymore, I forced my eyes to open even though they refused at first since it was tired of being interrupted during a slumber. I finally was able to open my eyes to see sun suddenly coming to vision of it making me groan in response.

"Yumi you have to wake up, we're almost to the gate." Konan said as she shook me once more until I finally was fully awake. Looking around, I noticed that we were on ground level with my back sitting against a tree with my face looking directly at the rising sun. I rubbed my eyes to rid of sleep from my eyes so I could see better and when I did I saw Konan standing next to me with a warm smile.

"Well morning there sleepy head, sorry I had to wake you but we are nearing the gate which is just around the corner. Now before we go I have to tell you a few things." Konan instructed me as I just simply nodded in agreement, my voice to weak to talk. I stretched my muscles out until I felt them untense a little before I got back into my slouched down position with a light grunt coming from my lips, listening as Konan started speaking.

"The guards are, of course, ask us our names and information when we get to the gates so when we get there I need you to remember this information. Your name is Mia Oniko and we are from the star village, my name will be Kaoru Oniko and your my 6-year-old niece. Okay?" she filled me in as she handed me a black clothed head protector that had the star symbol engraved in it, before pulling out a similar one and tied it around her waist as a belt. I decided to tie mine around my neck since my long bangs were in the way of me putting it around my head.

"Alright you ready to go?" Konan asked me once I was up on my feet, stretching one more time to get the tension out my legs. I nodded my head when I was done, telling her I was ready, and without another word we walked back onto the dirt path. Not even a few minutes later, we walked up to a gate after only a few short turns. Guards standing tall in alert when they saw us, one of the men stepped forward while raising a hand signaling us to stop which we did. I took in his appearance to see that he wasn't all that tall, maybe an inch higher than Konan and that he had markings all on his face with a bald texture on top of his pale head.

"State your business and information." the man said with a demanding tone, not surprising me as I stood tall in return with my eyes staring ahead into the populated village. I grabbed shyly onto Konan's hand when I felt eyes begining to close in on me after a mere second later.

"I'm Kaoru Oniko and this is my niece Mia Oniko, we are from the star village and we are simply here to do some shopping for my sister's up coming birthday." Konan said without a hint of pressure in her voice, like she was used to lying but I guess she would since she is in a secret organization I suppose. I felt the guard look at us for a moment, looking at me a bit longer than nescessary.

"Fine, but you must report to the Hokage once you've enter. I will escort you, do not go running off until you have permission." the man ordered us, his eyes still glued on to me but I managed a nod before they got suspicious at my mute self. The man turned swiftly around, pausing to give an unknown look at some of the soldiers who nodded as if in understatement making me even more nervous. Have they caught on?

I didn't get much time to think about it when I felt myself being tugged along by Konan who kept a stiff smile on her face as we followed behind the man. I made sure to stay at least two steps away from him, going a little slower in pace when he glanced back at me to make sure we were still there.

"So, Mia right? What are you thinking of getting for your mother's birthday." I heard him say as we made our way past a few sushi shops, coming up to a tall building that we being guarded by a few ninjas of course.

"I-I was thinking of giving her ... maybe, a new blouse. S-she really likes b-blouses, especially the b-blue ones." I stuttered, my eyes looking down at the ground as I wanted to wrestle my fingers like I usually do but I couldn't with one of my hands being help by a still smiling Konan.

"Oh is that right. Well I know a few shops that sell blouses. How old is your mom turning?" he asked as if I were being interviewed or something, making a bit more nervous than I was before. What was he trying to do anyway?

"She is t-turning 35, in a w-week." I lied the best I could but with the feeling of his eyes gazing holes at me, I swore I was trembling in my very shoes. Konan squeezed my hand lightly, trying to calm me down and it did help a bit, but it wasn't enough. So choosing that it was best to stay quiet I shifted my head to the side and started looking around at the tall wood buildings as we walked by them. The village was really nice since it was my first time coming here, and I must say I liked it alot. There was a lot of buildings, restaurants, and I even saw some apartment buildings here and there. The people all wore smiles on their face as if they didn't have anything to be afraid and were just plain carefree, which I really liked about them. I wished I could be like that, someday.

"I'm here to escort these two to see the Hokage, they are here visiting." I heard the man suddenly say and I snapped my head forward to see had arrived at the tower doors, the pale guard talking to the other two guards. I looked up at Konan to see her smiling ahead with her eyes on the doors, her hand firmly holding mine. I gripped her hand a bit tighter when the man gestured for us to follow, we did but not without me giving a hesitant look at the staring guards. Konan squeezed my hand again in reassurance making me calm down a bit.

After a few minutes of walking, with a few turns and stairs we had to climb, we finally came up to a door. The guard knocked hard onto the door before light, 'Come in' was heard on the other side, it sounded like a man. Pretty old by the sound. I would know of course.

"Lord Hokage." the man said as we entered the room, and I looked at the dearly elder man that sat in the large chair in front of us. His gaze fixing on us as we came in, he had dark tan skin with wrinkles taking on his face and a mole on it. But then again he was probably deeply aged and he was Hokage for christ sake's, I had to give him the respect he deserved. So without a word of my own, I bowed in respect at his presence with my hand falling from Konan's in the process.

"It's nice to meet you Lord Hokage, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said truthfully since he was the first Kage to not attack me on sight, well maybe because he didn't know it was me but it was still nice to meet a Kage for once without having a murderous look on his face. Even the thought made a small smile form on my face.

"Lord Hokage, it's an honor to be in your presence." Konan said shortly after me, before straightened back up but this time no smile was shown on her face. I looked at the Hokage to see him staring at me making me a bit nervous but I pushed it aside as best as I could, grabbing onto Konan's hand.

"What are your names?" the Hokage asked with his eyes transfixed on me, the guard next to us standing in front of the window next to him. I glanced up at Konan, seeing if she was going to answer but when she looked at me I knew I was the one he was referring to.

"My name is Mia Oniko, and this is my aunt Kaoru Oniko." I answered him with surprisingly no stutter interrupting my speech, I tried to look at ease and innocent as possible. Which was quite hard with eyes all looking at me.

"Ok ... and might I ask what brings you to Konoha?" he questioned with his eyes still fixed on me, not paying any attention to Konan at all. Like I was the only one in the room, I didn't like the feeling at all. It felt wierd. Kind of creepy you might say.

"We are here because we wanted to pick up a gift for my mom and her upcoming birthday. Maybe grab some food and stuff while we're here." I answered, not really sure why I added the last part in. I guess for further notice if one of the guards saw us doing something else other than shopping I suppose.

"Alright, well I see no harm in that. Toshi, why don't you escort these young woman back out so they can get on with their shopping. There is a hotel not far from here if you decide to stay the night." the Hokage said with a smile on his face, acceptance in his voice as he ordered Toshi his command. Toshi looked at me skeptically before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, we might just do that. Thank you very much for welcoming us." Konan said sweetly with a bow in dissmisal, I did the same without saying a word as I kept my eyes on his. Him doing the same to me, it was like he was trying to read my mind or something. My eyes soon left his when I felt a tug on my hand, I looked at Konan to see her looking at me with a waiting look. Toshi giving me a look that I couldn't describe. So with one more bow, I turned with Konan and we made our way out the door with Toshi leading the way.

"What shop do you think we should go to first?" I whispered to Konan who had her eyes on Toshi's back in concentration but she fixed her expression to a sweet one as she looked down at me.

"I was thinking maybe we should grab something to eat first since we haven't had breakfast yet." Konan giggled at the sound of my tummy rumbling yet again at the mention of food, oh how I craved some ramen right now. Maybe some ramen would be nice too, oh just the thought had gotten my tummy rumbling like an earthquake.

"Okay you two, we are here, so I see no reason to stay here any longer." Toshi said rudely, stating that we were finally back outside at the entrance before I even noticed. Toshi, without a single word of kindness, began walking off. I guess back to his post in the front gates, leaving me, Konan, and the other two staring guards there. I felt Konan grunt at the disapproving manner before she clasped firmly onto my hand, leading us down a different, yet still as busy, road path.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the ramen Teuchi-san it really was delicious." Konan said with gratitude in her voice as I dropped my two wooden chopsticks into the now empty bowl of what was ramen. Konan had decided to stop by a ramen shop named 'Ichiraku', and by what we've heard he was, by far, the best ramen shop in the village. Now that I've tasted his food I would say I had to agree, it had an amazing aroma with such an amazing taste to it. He had my vote for sure.<p>

"It was my pleasure, now you two have a nice day, you hear." the kind man, Teuchi, said with a smile as his daughter, Ayame I recall, waved sweetly at us as we made our way out the shope. Not without Konan leaving a kind tip on the counter for them, they surely did deserve it I can tell you that.

"Where are we going now, oba-chan?" I asked her, making sure to stay in roll since someone could have been watching us at any moment, you just never know who could be spying.

"Well I was thinking we could start doing to some clothes shopping first, maybe your okāsan would like some new shirts of some sort." Konan smiled slightly as we made our way into a nearby clothing store that held various clothes for possibly everyone, ninjas, elders, pregnant woman, etc. It was quite large and I noticed it was quite busy today for some reason but seeing as it was had the most stock than any other stores I walked past, I didn't really think into it.

"Let's go see what they have." Konan smiled with a somewhat excited look on her face before tugging my small body quickly into the store. This would be interesting.

* * *

><p>"What a busy and tiring day we've had, right Mia?" Konan laughed with a quiet yawn coming shortly after as we made our way down the sun set street with her bags in hand. I nodded in agreement, clutching the heavy weighted plastic bags that was took up both of my hands.<p>

We were making our way to the motel at the end of the street after a hard days work of shopping at the ever so crowded mall. I had a nice time shopping, me and Konan having a few laughs here and there at the outfits she picked out for me. We were in there so long that was didn't know that he sun had started to set. It was worth it though, I had found out a lot about Konan during out experience.

I had learned that Konan was a secret shopaholic deep down inside of her, that explained the happy smiles toward the rack of clothes we passed every now and then. I also learned that Konan had deep liking in floral attires, I picked that up when she showed me at least five floral shirts every 15 minutes. Though I declined them seeing as I had enough clothes already and didn't want her spending anymore money on me, let me tell you how hard of a fight that was to win before I finally gave up after she sent a warning glare at me. On the bright side, I did grow some muscles during this event.

"You got a lot of cute stuff, we'll have to come back next time when you get bigger since I doubt you'll be able to fit that in the next couple of years." Konan giggled at me making me smile slightly at the thought, I looked down at the mountain of bags that I was carrying and smiled in appreciation.

"Oba-chan, I wanted to thank you for today. I never ... well I never really did these kind of things before and I really ... appreciate it." I said with my eyes averted downward for the half of it before looking back up to meet her eyes to find them already looking down at me.

"You are very welcome, it's just really nice to have a female with us, though you aren't exactly what I pictured in age though." she laughed with a smile on her face and her eyes closed as we continued to walk to the motel that was getting bigger every step we took. Once we stepped through the door, I looked inside the lobby which was quite nice for a four star.

"Why hello there young ladies, how may I service you?" a middle-aged woman said from the desk to the left of us and we turned our heads to see her smiling at us in her blue and red uniform. Konan strided toward before setting down the bags at her feet, pulling out a wad of cash as she did.

"Yes could we have one room, with two beds please?" Konan requested happily and not even a second later the two had traded, money for key, and Konan was making her way over to me with the bags once again in tow.

"Your room is on the 3rd floor. I hope you have a nice night." the woman called after us and I sent a simple smile back at her in thanks but I kept my body moving, making our way down the hall to the metal staircase.

"Do you want something to eat, they have a cafeteria down stairs?" Konan suggested as we went up the flight of stairs toward our room. I thought about it for a moment but decided against it since we ate lunch earlier at a small food stand earlier and I was still fool.

"No thanks I think I'm fine." I shook my head at her question which she just nodded back as we finally made it to the 3rd floor. Good because my hands were starting to hurt with these bags.

"Here we are room A6, finally we can rest on something soft." Konan opened the door to our room, her bags immediately meeting the floor when we stepped inside and a sigh of relief coming from her mouth. I gently put my bags down next to hers with a short giggle before I began to look around the room.

It was quite simple, two beds on either side with a nightstand placed in the middle with a night lamp in the middle along with a bathroom on the opposite side of the room and a large window across from us that gave a somewhat nice view. I liked it all in all, it was very nice and thankfully clean. I glanced over at Konan to find her already laying in the bed to my left, obviously sleeping from not getting any rest for 2 days. I couldn't blame her I was tired my self.

Deciding that I would take a shower first so Konan could go ahead in the morning, I searched through my piles of bags before I reached the one that held my undergarments and sleepwear. I took out a pair along with a pair of my pajamas which consisted of a simple white tank top and long black clothed pants. Checking to make sure I had everything, I walked into the bathroom and shit the door silently behind so I wouldn't wake her before I started to strip of my now dirty clothes.

* * *

><p>Once I was finish with my cleansing routine I exited the bathroom with my dirty clothes in tow and my clean fresh ones on my body. I dumped the clothes next to one of the bags since I was to tired at the moment to figure out what to do with them and made my way to the bed. I looked over to see Konan still sleeping peacefully with her head on the pillow and her body over the covers. Knowing it was cold I took up on my own favor to pull her exhausted body under the covers before she freezed to death.<p>

When her figure was nice tucked under the covers, I went ahead and climbed into my own bed that was surprisingly warm when I entered it. Ignoring the unusual temperature, I climbed under the covers and made sure to cover everything from nose down before finally relaxing into a slumber.

"Good night Konan-san." I muttered as I fell into a deep slumber, not knowing what was awaiting me in my dream land. And I will tell you that I didn't like it.

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm working on another story right now and I'm making sure it's perfect. Again sorry, and a deeper sorry for any mistakes in the story. Hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
